Junjou Romantica A Fantasy Adventure
by Haruhi-kun
Summary: The news of assassination of the royal family shocked the entire continent. Usami Akihiko who survive the incident fainted near a lake. Then, the two met and the truth was revealed. Usagi was a vampire! In addition Usagi proposed to his savior, wanting Misaki become his bride. In the midst of the happiness of the newlyweds life, Misaki faced with many dangers. Can he survived?
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**Hello, I'm still new here so be kind to me. Well this is my first fanfiction. Any grammar mistakes, I really apologize. And I didn't own junjou Romantica although I want to.**

Chapter 1: The encounterd

In a far, far away kingdom stood a beautiful big castle near a lake. There, lived a royalty family, a king, a queen and their two princes. On the surface they look like a warm and happy family but the truth is the family is falling apart. Twenty years ago, the king who fell in love with the queen, forced her to marry him although he know that the queen is already in love with someone else. The queen could not forget her first love but still endured her life for her two princes. Their marriage was bestowed with the two handsome princes. The elder prince, with black hair and eyes named Usami Haruhiko while the second prince with a silver hair and purple iris is called Usami Akihiko. Both were very talented and skill in swordsmanship and a good leader. But an incident had shattered the life of the family. The family was killed by a group of talented assassins but luckily Akihiko managed to escape to the wood but fainted. Then, the fate of two encountered.

~Misaki Pov~

The weather is very good today. The sun shone brightly and the sky was covered with white fluffy clouds. Early in the morning, I cooked the breakfast for my brother, Takahiro or I called him Ni-chan. Ni-chan came home very late yesterday. His night shift as the stable boy dragged his time until past 3 in the morning. So after eating breakfast Ni-chan continued his sleep. I took the chance to wander around the wood to find some wild fruits. Well with Ni-chan income we could not afford to buy something expensive.

Actually my brother and I lived in small wooden house with wooden furniture situated near the wood. Our parents died ten years ago in an accident. It occurred during a stormy night. Their horse cart fell from a cliff and their bodies were found by the villagers. I could still remember the time when a man came to our house and tell us about the accident. It was a heartbroken moment in my life as it was my fault that they rushed home from the town when they knew that I had a strong fever. My selfish had killed my own parents. The sorrow and pain of losing them, I kept to myself. Because of this accident, I always try not to be a burden to anyone including my own brother.

While wandering around the lake, I was shocked to see an unknown, mysterious man, lying on the ground near the Serene Lake of Flower.

'Are he's still alive or already dead'. I tip-toed to the body and bend down to check his heartbeat. 'His heartbeat is dangerously unstable. I need to do something.' So I decided to take him along to the house. I noticed that this man is badly injured on the left shoulder and his face was very pale.

Upon reaching the house, I tried to call Ni-chan but he didn't answer. I think he is still asleep so I dragged this man upstairs to my room. I laid him down on the bed and then I ran to the kitchen. I took a basin of water, a piece of cloth, bandages and medicine from the cabinet. I washed the wound with water and dress up the wound with bandages. After finishing the task, I put him Ni-chan cloth as mine is little bit small for his size.

I left the man to sleep. I went down to the kitchen and start prepare for lunch. I wake up Ni-chan to eat together with me. Then, I told him about the man. Ni-chan just nodded.

~5 hours later~

I went upstairs to check the person condition. I put some food on a tray for the man. Actually, my bedroom is upstairs while my brother is downstairs near the kitchen. I opened the door and put the tray on the table. I was shocked to see an empty bed.

"Who are you?" A low husky voice whispered to my ear.

~End of chapter 1~

**Feel free to read and reviews. (^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Conversation

Hello..

The continuation of the story and sorry for any mistake. I don't own junjou romantica. I just own my story plot..hihi

Chapter 2: The conversation

Misaki tried to scream but the man immediately covered my mouth with his hand.

"Hush. It's ok. It's me." After he felt secured, he put his hand down. Misaki looked up and immediately his face started to blush. Their faces just a few inches away. Misaki make a small struggle and the man let misaki go.

"Are you ok, now? You're bleeding badly this morning." Misaki was worried about this man condition but the man just chuckled and laughed to his statement.

"Thanks to you, that I'm ok now. This wound will heal in a few days. Don't worry". The man explained.

"How did you know that, I the one that save you?"

"Well your scent is quite strong but anyway I assumed that you the one save as you were the first person I saw when I woke up. Ehmm.. Anyway what is your name?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Takahashi Misaki. You can call me Misaki. Oh, I have a brother name Takahiro. I already told him about you so it's ok."

"Thank you. By the way you can call me Usagi-san. I know you was curious about me being near the lake but I need some time. So when the time comes, I will tell you. I hope you will understand."

"Oh, ok. Take your time. I will never force you tell me. By the way, I brought you, your dinner. I hope you like it." Misaki pointed to the tray on the table.

'Well I need other kind of dinner.' Usagi inner thought push the thought away. There's no way he will agreed to."

"Thank you. I really appreciated your kindness." Usagi express his gratitude to Misaki although his hunger tried to overcome his sanity.

~End of chapter 2~

What are usagi-san secrets..? Just wait and see. hihi

Thank You for damons-hot-as-hell for your reviews. ~My first ever reviews, I really appreciated it. (^_^)

I'm sorry for a short chapter, well I'm busy with my exam now. I will try updated it on this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3 The News

**Hello…**

**Back with a new update. This chapter is basically some random idea from me. I tried to write a nice story but it seems so difficult.**

**Anyway, I didn't own Junjou Romantica.**

Chapter 3: The news

~Misaki Pov~

A week past since the meeting, Usagi-san is getting better and healthier. The wound on his shoulder had completely healed. I was amazed with Usagi-san ability in healing. This time span of one week also, brought him and me closer. He was becoming more and more open with me. He told me about his family and his adventure. I really liked to hear about Usagi-san's life. But, despite all this, he still did not say a word about the incident.

~Usagi Pov~

This little boy was really cute. He was really kind and innocent. And his cooking was the very best in the world. Well I didn't eat that much so when eating together with this small family, I could not hide my smile as this was my first time having a meal in a warm environment. His brother, Takahiro was also kind to me with lending me with his cloths. This past week also make me realized that there was a real family love when I saw the love of this two siblings.

Although I didn't say anything about the incident, I could see that Misaki was curious to know what had happened to me. Besides that, I also felt guilty when I realized that he had been sleeping on the sofa as I used his bed. I told him I can sleep on the sofa but he refused saying 'sick people should sleep on the bed.' He was really stubborn. I could not refuse his decision but still I felt a little bit guilty.

One night, I went downstairs to go outside for some fresh air. The night was really my companion and I really liked to wander around in the dark. Then I heard a small moaning, coming from the sofa. I went to look at the sleeping boy and felt very guilty to see this boy shivering in coldness.

So without thinking any further, I carried him to the room upstairs and laid him down on the soft mattress. Then, I laid my body beside him and hugged him tightly in my arms. He was very sexy and cute when he tried to snuggle into my body. His hand was really cold like an ice. I hold his hands, trying to warm them up. Having him so close to me also, made me want to taste him. I could sense the scent of sweet and innocence from this boy. I caressed his beautiful face and gently I planted a kiss on his forehead. I kept watching his face and I don't how many hours had passed since then. I think I fall asleep after a while.

~Normal Pov~

The next morning, Misaki with a red face ran downstairs after he realized that he was sleeping with Usagi on the bed.

Although they both were guys but he felt weird when he was close to Usagi. He intends to get blush more frequently and he really enjoyed watching Usagi's face. One day news came flying to the door about the royal family. The news about the assassination of the family shocked the entire continent. Upon hearing this, Usagi decided to go back to the castle but firstly he needs to tell Misaki.

~Usagi Pov~

"Misaki… I had something to tell you so can we go somewhere quiet?" I looked at Misaki. The boy just nodded. We walked to the Serene Lake of Flower, our first meeting place.

~End of chapter 3~

**Sorry for such crappy story. It just that I had a writer blocks this few days plus the extra works from school.**

**What the hell we got home works when we were on holidays. Sigh….**

**Any way feel free to read and reviews. Reviews kept me to write this story. I promised that this story will get better. And I really don't if it's ok if I put some LEMONS in this story. Give your opinions. Anyway ,thanks for reading this story so far and for the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Talks

**Hello… Yeah a new update. This week kept me busy with all the celebration.**

**Well… sorry for short chapter but I'm seriously have a writer blocks this few days. If you have any suggestion, feel free to suggest.**

**And basically I didn't own Junjou Romantica. Sigh…**

Chapter 4: The Talks

~Misaki Pov~

Usagi-san looked serious. We walked to the lake in a complete silence. I glanced to him from times to times. Then he unexpectedly grabbed my hand and held it tight. I could sense that he chuckled when I tried to pull my hand away.

'What is he thinking? And why he holds my hand like he will never let it go?'

When we reached by the bank of the lake, he grabbed my cheek and gently stroked it. I looked into his eyes and saw two pools of mixed emotions. His action also caused me to fluster. I could no utter any word and we just freeze the time with silence and looking. Then he our lips met and I just melt in a total pleasure and desire.

~Usagi pov~

It was really a kiss full of emotions. I could sense the love and desire in that kiss. It made my heart pounding loudly. I never felt this kind of emotion before. His sweet kiss taste like a mixed of sweet and strawberries. I could never have enough of him.

"Misaki…. I had to go back home tomorrow."I glanced into Misaki eyes and saw image of agony, sad and pain. He looked down and tried to get away from me. I tried to test him if he feels the same feeling like me or it just my accusation.

"So, Misaki, I want you to come with me if you want to."Misaki looked to my eyes speechless.

"What's your decision?" I asked him when he still shut in complete silent.

"I just don't want to be a burden to anyone especially to you. So you don't need to force yourself to take me." Misaki mumbled but I could hear him clearly.

"If you don't want to be a burden to me, then stay by my side." Misaki lifted his face and stared at me.

"Yes….if you say so."I could not restrain any longer so I grabbed his arm and pull him into my arms. Then, we kissed.

~Normal Pov ~

Usagi told Misaki about his truth identity. It's turned out that Usagi is Usami Akihiko, one of the princes of this large continent. He also told about the incident.

"You're also will be in a great danger if you stay here as I think the assassins have relocated me here. And your body has already arouse with my scent"

They talked during their way back to the house. The sun was already set. It's getting darker in every single second past. Their hands still bind together tightly. Usagi glanced at Misaki a few times before he realized that, something was lurking in the bushes nearby.

~End of chapter 4~

**Feel free to read and reviews. I'm always excited to read reviews from other. Anyways, thank you for reading such a crappy story.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Secret

**I think I will update the new chapter. I feel bad for not revealing the secret yet. Sorry for the late secret reveal. Well, read the chapter if you want to know the secret. And I think I will change the rating to M. Just wait.**

**And I do not own Junjou Romantica. I wish I have. Emph…**

Chapter 5: The Secret

It's happen in a flash of time. Misaki was caught by a mysterious, flying creature and he was dragged by the man to the black sky.

"Akihiko-kun, what a lovely lover you have." The man rubbed his index finger on Misaki's soft cheek.

His action caused Usagi to flinch in anger. 'No one can touch my Misaki.'

"Uwah… so cute, Akihiko-kun can I take him with me? But I really impressed with you, Akihiko-kun, you're still didn't touch this beautiful boy. His blood looked so delicious. It will be my honor to taste his sweet body." The man licked Misaki's neck while his hand slowly caressed Misaki's face. Tears started to flow down from Misaki's emerald eyes.

'Damn it' Usagi was flinched in anger.

In a nick of the time, Usagi flew to the man and in a second, the man turned in to dust. Misaki, who still in the midair started to fall down to the earth because of the gravitational force. Fortunately, Usagi managed to catch Misaki and land on the ground. Now, he realized the truth appearance of Usagi. He was shocked to see a pair of black like bat wings on Usagi's back and his beautiful, long silver hair. His eyes also glowed in a blood scarlet color replacing his purple iris that Misaki always seen.

'There's no way… no way, Usagi-san is a vam..vampire!?' Misaki felt his spine trembled when this thought crossed his mind.

~Misaki Pov~

"Misaki, I... sorry for putting you in this situation. I intended to tell you about my secret to you when we already in the castle… but Misaki…I'm very sorry for lying to you." I looked to Usagi-san eyes.

"I never thought that you were able to lie to me like this as I didn't know who my own lover is." I could not look into Usagi-san eyes. I felt very sad and betray.

"I hate you, Usagi-san, I hate you because of the lies and because I fall in love with you." Misaki started to cry and run away.

"Misaki, please listen! Misaki! I will tell you everything, so please trust me. Misaki..!" I could sense that Usagi-san was running after me. He called my name but I just ignored him and kept running to my house. Now, my mind was filled all the information and Ni-chan.

'What is this strong smell of blood… No way…! Ni-chan!' I ran as fast as I could. Fate was really cruel to me. There, lay a dead man with a pool of blood on the ground.

~Normal Pov~

"Ni-chan! Ni-chan wakes up. Don't scare me like this. Ni-chan…Ni-chan." Misaki shouted with tears in his eyes. He shakes his brother's body. Usagi who saw this immediately felt guilty.

'If…only I didn't come to Misaki's life, he will never… he will never get to separate from his brother.' Usagi inner thought make him want to cry.

"Misaki.. Calm down. Please, calm down. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Usagi kept repeating his apology by whispering to his ear. He hugged Misaki from the back and tried to calm him down but he started to cry even louder.

" No.. Let go of me.. GO AWAY! You killed my brother, the only family I have. Please leave me alone. Please…" Tears kept flowed down frm Misaki's eyes.

"Sorry, Misaki but I will never leave you here." He gently stroked Misaki and lifted Misaki's face to make an eyes contact. He casted a sleeping charm through his eyes. He lifted Misaki and put him under a tree. Then he buried Takahiro's body near the house. Then, he spread his wings and took Misaki with him. His scarlet eyes filled with anger, revenge and wrath.

~End of chapter 5~

**I really like to kill off people. Hihihi**

**Well, I think it will be easier to write the plot when Takahiro die. So Misaki do not have any reason to stay at their house.**

**I think I want to add characters from sekaiichi hatsukoi but so far only ritsuxtakano is on my minds.**

**Other JR couple also will make their appearance. Just wait and see.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this story. Please reviews! It make me to continue write the story more. Well it is my first ever long story. (^_^)**


	6. Chapter 6 The Revelation

**New update. Do everyone miss me? (^_^)**

**Sorry for late update. Well I busy with my exam. Anyway, thank you for all the supports I get. It has encouraged me to write more often.**

**And I have a new story in my mind right now. Wait for it. hihihi**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 6: The Revelation

Misaki woke up the next morning. He was shocked to see Usagi laid down beside him. Carefully he crawled on the bed trying not to make any sound. He tried to run away, but Usagi managed to grab his arm and pull him into a tight embrace.

"Let me go, Usagi-san. Let me go! I want to go home. I want to see Ni-chan. Please let me go." Misaki struggled to get off from the embrace.

"No! I will never let you go, Misaki. Never! About your brother, I'm truly sorry. I couldn't protect your family. However, please listen to me. I will tell you everything." Usagi pledged. He really could not separate from this boy ever. He had snatched his heart away, making his heart pounding loudly with every single minute he spent with this boy.

"I don't need the truth. It will never able to bring my brother back to life. I will rather die than live here with you. Please… let me go." His tears started to dripping off some clear water. He tried to control his tears but it hard to do than say.

Usagi felt very guilty. He kept thinking, 'if only I left earlier, Misaki will never cry like this and his brother could still alive.'

"Please stop crying." He whispered to the boy. His heart sank to the bottom of the ocean, hearing his beloved crying over his family. He felt useless, as he could not do anything.

Misaki who still sobbing, suddenly hear a voice.

'Misaki…what ever happen to me, please stay strong. I know you can take good care of yourself and I really don't want to see you crying over me. Remember this, I will always watching you.' Misaki eyes were wide open. It's Ni-chan voice. It's took him a few minute to process the detail and come up with an answer. Ni-chan said that a few years ago when he got into an accident. The voice came like an echo from the past event.

"Misaki, are you alright." Usagi was a little bit concerned when Misaki suddenly stopped crying. When Misaki heard Usagi's voice, immediately he came back to the reality. His tears wouldn't stop from falling from the eyes.

"Although I want to stop, but if I start crying, I could not stop it." Misaki tried to stop crying but he couldn't. Without thinking any further, Usagi lifted Misaki's face and slowly their lips met. They fell to a hot kiss and Misaki could not help to melt into that sweet kiss. It's really so tempting. Then, they parted away and tried to catch their breath.

"Seem you have stopped crying, Misaki…" Usagi chuckled.

"Now I know how to stop you from crying." Misaki's face tainted with a lovely blush. He could not stop blaming himself for his action earlier. The fact that it was a kiss between two men really disgust but when he do it with Usagi, he could not stop from liking it a lot as it was very sweet and feeling very good. Still he could never imagine doing that with the other man. Therefore, Usagi was special to him.

"But still, Usagi-san, can I visit my brother. Just for once. Please…"

"I think that will be ok. But still I need to explain this whole matter first." Usagi stroked Misaki's face and he pull him into a hug.

They went visit Takahiro's grave the next day.

"Misaki… in front of your brother, I promised you that I will cherish you forever. In my life until death, my heart will always crave with the name of yours. It wills always Misaki…"

Misaki could not stop his tears to fall down. Yes… happy tears actually. Now he had found his true love.

~End of chapter 6~

**What do you think about the chapter?**

**Yeah…! Happy tears.**

**Wait! The story is not complete yet. So keep waiting for it.**

**I will try to update ASAP. **

**Please read & reviews. Although I say it almost every chapters I post but reviews really keep me to continue writing it. (^_^)**


	7. Chapter 7 The Proposal

**New update!**

**I'm sorry that I didn't say this before but I will try to update this story during every weekend. So please wait patiently.**

**The moment that you been waiting for… just read it. Hihihi**

**Thank you for all the support that I get from the reader. I really appreciate it.**

**And, I don't own Junjou Romantica although I want. **

Chapter 7: The Proposal

The truth was reveal to Misaki. Usagi explained everything about him being a vampire to the incident that happened. Misaki could not believe what he had just heard. Usagi was Usami Akihiko, the crown prince of Usami Kingdom, the sole heir to the throne after his brother was murdered in that assassination and a pureblood vampire. It turned out that the whole family of Usami was the last descendent of the pureblood vampire. They were the last generation from the line family of a nobleman name Lord Mizuko. Lord Mizuko was one of the strongest pureblood vampire that was ever exists.

Back to the future, Misaki could not help from staring at Usagi. He tried to process the information that was given when suddenly Usagi bend down and take his hand in him.

"Misaki, I need you by my side." Usagi lifted his face to look into Misaki eyes.

"_Will you marry me_?"

Immediately, Misaki's face turned completely red. He did not expect to be proposed by a guy. However, he kept thinking to himself. 'What this man mean to him. And what is his feeling to me.' The question was going circle in the boy's mind, making him fall in a long silent. After the long silent, Misaki broke it.

"Before that, Usagi-san can I ask? Why you choose me and WHY ME!?"

"Because, it's only can be you. And I need a mate to take the throne officially. I'm also needs you as my source of blood. In short, I need really need you now." Maybe Usagi was not good in handling words as the answer stabbed Misaki's heart with a thousand needles. He felt very sad and angry at the same time. He thought that Usagi had the same feeling as him but it's really just his accusation. After all, he never hear Usagi said that he love him.

"What do you who I am! I'm not some kind of toy for you to use me for your own benefits. If this was your answer, I decline." The tears started to gather around his lovely eyes. The answer really disappointed him as he helplessly fell in love with man already. His heartache. 'If this was Usagi-san's answer, I will keep this feeling to myself only.'

Then, he started to run away. Usagi who was still in shock, immediately run after Misaki. It easy for him to catch the boy, as he was a vampire that had power beyond any human has.

"Misaki, I never treat you as a toy. Never in my mind, came across that such thought. Misaki, I love you." Misaki's eyes were wide open.

'So Usagi-san had the same feeling as me.' Misaki inner thought took over. He summarized it and came up with an answer. They both were in love with each other. The thought alone make him happy.

"Hem… took you so long to say that to me. Ano… Usagi-san? If you say so, then I guess my answer will be 'yes'." Misaki accepted the proposal after thinking all the things that had happened. Anyway, he had no place left to go. He is now alone in this harsh world.

"Thank you, Misaki." Usagi could not stop from smiling. He was very happy. Then, they had a wonderful kiss under that big sakura tree.

~End of Chapter 7~

**Please read and reviews.**

**What do you think about this chapter?**

**Tell me if you like it. **

**And do you like a wedding dress or a suit for Misaki. I just keep thinking about it and I don't know which one I want to choose. Tell me which one that you like.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Wedding

**I'm Back! Yeah, my first ever long chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I'm really appreciated it. On to the chapter. I tried to write as good as I could. And, forgive me for grammar mistakes. Well, I'm not very expert in English. Hihihi. **

**I don't own Junjou Romantica. I'm just own the plot. **

Chapter 8: The Wedding

Misaki was running in the garden, chasing after a white cat. Today, Usagi had a meeting so he was in the garden all day long. The cat was Usagi's present for their wedding.

Ehm…speaking of the wedding, it had been two weeks after the long-awaited day.

~Flashback~

The wedding was held in the castle's hall. There were only a hundred guests only as Usagi wanted to keep this wedding a secret to their neighborhood countries. He said that it would be dangerous if the enemies know that he was still alive. Back to the wedding, early in the morning, Misaki had three-long hours of preparing just for the wedding dress. Yes, a perfect, white dress with red lace and red flower embroidery. 'Now I know that red is the color of the royal family.' The maids kept him busy all morning.

Nevertheless, from the rush hours, Misaki got to know the head maid of the castle. Her named was Aikawa. She was really a fun person to befriend. Moreover, he got to meet the head butler of the castle, Tanaka. For the wedding, Misaki wore a beautiful white dress with a long translucent, white veil. The brown color of his hair makes the veil more beautiful. Meanwhile, Usagi wore a black suit with red lace at the collar. He looked very handsome, making Misaki blushed.

Misaki entered the hall with Aikawa as the maid of honor. He walked carefully, not to trip on his long dress. 'Why I need to wear a girly dress?! It does not make any sense.'

When Misaki asked the matter to Usagi, he just chuckled and replied, "Well, I got to see you wear a girl dress rather than your boyish outfit. It's just looked very good on you and you're very cute."

"Saying that I'm cute will not make me happy. Are your eyes blind or what? I'm perfectly normal human boy." Usagi just chuckled and walked away.

Misaki came back to the reality when his eyes met the pair of amethyst eyes. A deep and full of emotions eyes struck Misaki's innocent heart. His heart pounded with every second past through the moment. Then, Usagi stretched his hand out while looked into Misaki's emerald eyes. Without hesitate, Misaki stretched his hand. All that he can think now is the life after this moment. He was very happy and he feels like screaming to the sky with joy. Yes, he was in cloud nine.

"Do you, Usami Akihiko, take Takahashi Misaki as your righteous partner, to love and cherish him forever?"

"Yes. I, Usami Akihiko, take Takahashi Misaki as my righteous partner, to love and cherish him forever."

When Usagi finished his vow, Misaki face was already flustered. The crowd was already cheering for their becoming king and queen.

"You may kiss the bride."

Misaki started to panic. Usagi tried to calm him down by stroking Misaki's red cheek. Misaki looked to Usagi's eyes and saw two pools of love, bliss and happiness. This had calmed him down, as he knows his life will fill with a great happiness. Then, their lips met. Misaki could hear the cheering crowd when they kissed.

After that, the banquet was held in the castle garden. Usagi and Misaki sat at the end of the large, long table. During the party, Misaki got to meet a few people who working under Usagi from the chat – chatting. He met a boy about same age as him named Shinobu. He was the right hand to Lord Miyagi, one of the warlords of this kingdom. Nevertheless, the most interesting fact that he can see (yes see not what he heard at) was the looks of Shinobu when he watched Miyagi across the table. Misaki could see a face full of love and passion toward his love.

Besides that, Misaki managed to meet a happy-go lucky guy named Nowaki. Misaki was informed that he was one of the warlords too. Misaki could not believe the fact but he just kept to himself. After all, anything can happen. Maybe he had some special talents or skills that hidden under the smile. Misaki also got to meet Hiroki who was working under Nowaki. Misaki could see the moe, moe love parts from this couple.

'Why I meet people who fall in love with other guys or in other word gay.' He wondered. (Why don't you looked at yourself)

The day past and the night fall. Many guests had gone home but still there are some people left including those four people.

"Misaki…let's go." Usagi uttered when he was about a few inches away from Misaki.

"Emph…go where? I think I was just wanted to sit here." Misaki tried to calm down his heart. Obviously, a kid will know what happen during **The First Night**.

Without saying anything, Usagi carried Misaki bridal-style to their chamber. Misaki could hear some people were whistling and some was chuckled. Misaki was already embarrassing. The path to their chamber echoed with the impatient footstep of Usagi's black leather shoes. Misaki kept silent, as his mind had totally gone blank. He glanced to Usagi's face a few time and saw his smirked face. The night was bright with the moon shone brightly on the vast black sky. Misaki looked up and saw countless stars muddled in the soft sky. It was as the nature itself congratulated him for his and Usagi wedding. Tears flow from Misaki beautiful eyes.

"Misaki, is something wrong?" Usagi was worried as his lovely bride suddenly cried. He really hates to see tears from those green eyes as he feel helpless.

"I'm ok Usagi-san. It's just that I feel really happy- a feeling that I never feel before meeting you. Now my life was complete with you by my side."

"I was given a huge confession." Usagi smiled. He was also feels the eternal bliss and happiness with this boy by his side. He just could not think about living without Misaki anymore.

"I'm promise you that I will make you happy." Usagi planted a light kiss on Misaki's forehead.

When they reached the front door, Usagi kicked the door open and went inside before locked it. Then, he put Misaki down on the mattress. He stroked Misaki's face and kissed him.

"Misaki…thank you, once more." Usagi whispered to the boy. Their eyes locked on to each other.

"Emph… Why?" Misaki was confused. He didn't do anything to be thanks by Usagi.

"Thank you for accepting me as your husband and as your lover. Thank you." Usagi bend down and he hugged the small boy. He breathed in Misaki's sweet scent. The smell of strawberry and his unique body odor, blend in complete sweet smell.

"I love you." He whispered.

Then, they both shared a wonderful night together. Yes, a wonderful night together, indeed.

~End of Chapter 8~

**What do you think about this chapter? **

**Yeah for the wedding. Expect some lemon after this. (Hihihi)**

**Note: And because of the some people vote for wedding dress, so I stick to it. I'm also referring Usagi and Misaki as husband and wife for now on.**

**Overall, see you next week. Bye. **


	9. Chapter 9 The Feeding

**Sorry for a late update. Although, I promise every weekend release but starting next week I will had a study group everyday, going home around 5:30 in the evening.(Well my exam is around the corner, about two weeks from now. And there are tons of other works to finish)**

**Because of that I had a lees time to write this story so I hope you all understand. I feel bad for not updating so I will try to update next week.**

**Still, thank you for all the reviews that I get. And for many times I had say I don't own Junjou romantica.**

Chapter 9: The Feeding

"Misaki…There's something I need to tell you." Usagi broke the eternal like silent. He was feeling nervous and uncertain.

"Ehm…what it is?" Misaki asked in a curious tone. After they laid down the mattress, Usagi shut in a complete silent. Misaki was worry, as he did not know what Usagi was thinking.

"Are you ok, Usagi-san. You look like having a battle with yourself. Just tell me what are you so worry about. If I can do anything, I surely will help.

"I'm ok Misaki. It just… just, I'm… ah" Usagi flung his body and snuggle his nose to Misaki's soft cheek. Then, he answered in his melodious charming voice.

"Having you as my bride will make you my partner. You know that I'm a vampire and I lived by drinking human's blood. But, when a vampire is married, they only can drink their partner's blood only. So that's why…ehm…that's why…" At last Usagi uttered his long lasting problem. Yeah, living as a vampire made him have to drink blood-Fresh blood to be exact.

"It's ok, Usagi-san. You can have my blood. After all, I was already prepared for this after I agreed with your proposal." Usagi's amethyst eyes wide in surprise. He looked into Misaki's emerald eyes and he could see a sea of eternal love. He was shocked at Misaki's willingness but he was happy.

"Thank you, Misaki. Although I have restrained myself for not touch you in that way, but I admitted that there are a few times that I almost got lost control of myself. Well you're so tempting. Misaki… can I have your blood now? Usagi's yes locked on Misaki. His eyes filled with lust and hunger. It's been a few months, he had taste the blood of human. A fresh, red blood.

"Ehm…yes, Usagi-san." Misaki swayed his face to the side, embarrassed with his own answer.

Usagi bend down and snuggled his lips to the boy's face. He whispered 'thank you' in his low, husky voice. He waited for this moment far too long now. He was thrilled to taste the blood of his beloved.

~Misaki Pov~

Usagi-san licked my neck with his hot tongue. I could not stop a morn to escape from my lips. Usagi-san action was really tempting. I could feel the sharp fangs when Usagi-san pressed them deeply into my flesh. I felt the lips on my neck were gently sucking, feeding a small prick of pain at the place where the lips met my flesh.

"Ah~ Usagi-san. Emmmm Usagi-san, no…-ah, no don't lick it. Stop it."

"Don't you like it Misaki? I will always cherish you forever so I glad that you choose me." I could hear the voice- the most beautiful voice I ever heard. I glanced to Usagi-san eyes, expecting his amethyst eyes but I was caught with his scarlet blood color eyes. It was the second time I had sees his vampire's eyes, but this time I was amazed with the beautiful eyes. It kept me staring into those orbs- the eyes full of lust and love.

Then, Usagi-san bit my index finger and slowly his hot tongue swirled around the bite while looking into my eyes. His action was really tempting me. A moan escaped my mouth.

"Ah… Usagi-san no." I could feel my finger was slowly being sucked and licked. My fingers were wet with a mixed of saliva and red blood of mine. Usagi-san stayed watching me through the moment with his charming evil face. After that, he put my hand down and started to crawl on me and a moment later, his lips snuggle softly on my sensitive neck. I shuddered from the heat from his lips. I could feel his hot breath softly caressed my neck. Then, the sharp pain sent a pleasure sensation to my body, emitting together with my moan. I was trapped in the abyss of desire.

Although it was very painful, I tried to bear it for someone that I really loved. The pain, hurt and fear turned to something full of pleasure and desire. My body became very hot. Usagi-san licked the blood that drips from the wound. His hot tongue traveled around my neck lustfully.

I could not help my body from wanting more so when Usagi-san finished feeding on me, I pull him into a hot damn kiss. I knew, my action caused Usagi-san to shock but in a split second, he responded to the kiss.

Usagi-san bit my lower lips, wanting an opening. I let Usagi-san to get control of the kiss. Then, Usagi-san deepens the kiss. Our tongues battled in that hot, sweet cavern and I could not help myself to melt in that kiss. I put my arms around Usagi-san's neck and snuggled closer to him. I could hear groans from Usagi-san while we were kissing. This showed how really Usagi-san enjoyed this moment as I do. Then, we parted away, leaving a room for us to catch our breath.

"Misaki, I want to hold you." Usagi-san asked me while bend down to hug me. I could feel his hot breath, softly caressed my face.

"Yes." And I hugged him back.

~End of chapter 9~

**What do you think will happen next? _**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but wait for the next chapter. ( Maybe the rating will be changed after this)**

**And sorry if there are any grammar mistakes( I write this in a rush)**

**Hope you all in good health. Until next time! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10 The Love

**I'm back. (^_^)**

**I change the rating of this story to M because of the Lemon. So, if anyone who don't like it ( although I don't why are you here as JR is a yaoi manga to begin with) Just push the back button. And the bad news is I will be on hiatus for a month or more depend on my exam. My End year test is coming soon. I hate to leave my story like that but if there's time, I will try to update this story. Anyway, thank you for everybody support and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**And, I didn't own JR although I want.**

Chapter 10-The Love

Usagi unzipped Misaki's dress and pulled the long, white wedding dress, warping around Misaki's slender body. Then, he threw it across the room, gaining a thud from the crashing of the dress with the marble floor. Misaki could feel the cold breeze hitting his thin body, making his body shivered in cold. He instantly grabbed the white, soft satin fabric and covered his exposed body. However, the image of Misaki clutched the white fabric while his uncovered legs, making Usagi drowned in desire. 'Misaki looked very sexy.' Usagi inner thought crossed his mind.

Usagi looked to Misaki with eyes full of desire. Slowly, he crawled on Misaki, trying to reach the soft lips. Then he stopped and looked into Misaki's eyes before he hungrily kissed Misaki. He bit Misaki's lower lips, gaining excess to the hot cavern. He instantly took control of the situation and he deepens the kiss. Misaki let the moans to escape from his mouth, feeling very hot in the situation. Every sound that produces echoed in the super size room. They melt completely in lustful desire.

After a wonderful kiss scene, Usagi pulled back, giving them a moment to catch their breath. Then, Usagi unbuttoned his black, red lace suit and threw it to the floor, hitting Misaki's white dress. After that, he began unbuckling his belt. Misaki just watched him the whole time, feeling nervous of what they were about to do.

Usagi eased off his pants. After that, he laid on top of Misaki. Misaki could feel the intense pleasure when their members were touching. Misaki's face tainted with a thin line of blush on his lovely face.

"Misaki, it's still not too late for you to turn me down. I know you never do this before so, that why you can just go up and run away." Usagi looked into Misaki's emerald eyes, wanting to relax Misaki. Although his patience was already at the edge of the abyss, he did not want to hurt his most precious person in the world. He could still wait for Misaki to prepare himself. Then, the soft lips parted and answered in a low voice, more like a mumble.

"It's ok, Usagi-san. I'm your wife, remember. Although it's little bit embarrassing to say but it's my duty to satisfy my husband needs. Besides, you're the only one family that I have left." Misaki shyly swayed his face to the side, not wanting to look into Usagi's eyes. His face already tinted with red blush. Then, Usagi leaned closer, his mouth smoothly rubbed again Misaki's ears. He bit the boy's ear and whispered…

"Thank you, Misaki. I will be as gentle as possible. I know it's going to hurt a little bit but I promised you that it will feel good. Just remember that I would never want to hurt you," Usagi whispered in his low husky voice, making Misaki blushed more.

.

Misaki just nodded in agreement.

Then, Usagi pulled the white fabric from Misaki's upper body, showing the red buds of his boy body. Usagi nipped Misaki's nibble while he ran his index finger on the other slowly. Then, he sucked the nibble completely in lust. A small moan escaped from Misaki's lips. Misaki could feel his nipples started to harden. It was too much to handle the pleasure.

Then, Usagi ran his finger around Misaki's member. He rubbed Misaki's member gently using his right hand while his left hand pushed open Misaki's legs, giving him a good point of view of Misaki's member.

"Ah…Usagi-san, don't do that. Ah!" Misaki clutched his hand to the fabric. His face still blushed shyly.

Misaki moaned loudly when Usagi gently pushed his index finger into Misaki. He was preparing Misaki.

'Why it's feel so good to be love by this man.' Misaki inner thought came across him when the pain he feel turned into something sweeter.

Then, Usagi pumped his fingers into Misaki's entrance, trying to find his pleasure spot. A loud moan escaped from Misaki lips. His eyes started to get blurry when he felt tears rise to the surface from the pain he feel.

"Ah… Usagi-san, I'm about to cum. Ah!" Misaki body arched back trying to endure the urge to cum. Then, Usagi released his finger and looked into Misaki's eyes.

"Are you okay? Maybe we can just stop it. I don't want you to get hurt." Usagi asked, worriedly.

"No. Don't stop. Just continues. I'm ok." Misaki tried to answer.

"Are you sure? If you say so then it can be help."

"Mm-hmmh," Misaki shuddered.

Usagi continued to pump in his fingers trying to find the boy pleasure spot. Suddenly, the boy beneath him let out a scream. Usagi just chuckled, as he knew that he had hit the right spot. He penetrated deeper inside Misaki. Misaki couldn't help but to moan shamelessly as he'd never felt anything like this before. Therefore, he didn't want to lose this wonderful feeling. Then, Usagi released his fingers from the hole. Some layers of thick liquid were dripping from the entrance. Misaki could not help feeling embarrasses. Usagi started to position Misaki perfectly under his body.

"Misaki, are you ready?" Usagi asked with his trademark smirk. He chuckled when the boy turned angry.

"J-just do it already! I'm not a little girl," Misaki fumed.

Misaki raised his hands to hold onto Usagi. He put his arms around Usagi's neck. He could hear his heartbeat pounding even louder when Usagi hands played with his manhood and caressed his expose nipples. Usagi liked to torture this little boy first before giving him what he want.

"Ah… Usagi-san just does it already. Mmmph...Ah."

"Emph… do what? My Misaki." Usagi played some trick. He liked to watch his lover to dwell into the abyss of pleasure and lust. He could not stop watching when a lovely blush tainted the beautiful face of Misaki.

"You know t-that...emph... m-make lo-love. Ah! Just fuck me already Usagi-san." Finally, Misaki exploded. He could not wait any longer.

"It will be my pleasure." Usagi chuckled lustfully.

Carefully, Usagi lined himself on top Misaki and slowly penetrated into the boy. It's only the head were thrust inside the boy but the boy was already felt discomfort.

"Are you ok?" Usagi whispered to the boy's ear.

"Emph…"

Usagi continued to penetrate deeper into the boy inch by inch. Misaki gasped in pain. Small tears had gathered around his lovely emerald eyes. He clutched onto Usagi's arms, trying to get comfort. Usagi brushed his lips on Misaki's cheek while sinking deeper into Misaki.

"Ah! Usagi-san, stop. Ah… don't do that. Ah… Usagi-san." Misaki's body arced to the back while his hands clutched the nearby fabric, hoping for some strength.

"Misaki… ah… it feel so good, Misaki."Usagi whispered softly to Misaki's ear, stopping for a while, trying to catch his breath.

He kissed the boy's cheek, "Can I keep going?"

"Emph…" Misaki just nodded. Usagi continued to thrust into the boy.

"I love you, Misaki," Usagi said, making his lover to blush.

"Stop...saying it- ah- so much," Misaki huffed. Then, he released Misaki, gaining excess to breathe in the oxygen

Usagi just chuckled at the boy's embarrassment. His hips trembled with the urge to thrust into the boy. However, he carefully not to do it fast, as he did not want his lover to feel so much pain. He waited awhile after each time he moved.

"It is still painful? Or you want to rest for awhile." Usagi asked worriedly.

"No. I'm said I'm ok. Emph…y-yes, it's still hurt but I will try to endure it." Misaki admitted as Usagi moved even deeper.

"I'm sorry. It's just that it was your first time. I promised it won't be hurt that much next time." Usagi leaned closer and hugged the small boy.

"Nexttime?" Misaki could not stop from blushing, thinking that he will doing this again and again with Usagi. After all, they already married.

"Hem...yes. I really hope so," Usagi smiled at Misaki softly. Then, Usagi started to penetrate into Misaki.

"Misaki, I'm all the way in," Usagi exhaled.

Misaki just nodded in acknowledgment. He already felt tired to speak. He just watched Usagi moved deeper into him.

'What a complete pleasure. Ah… Usagi-san liquid dripped down onto my manhood. It was very wet and humid.' Misaki thought wandered around in his mind. He never felt this complete desire.

"You know, I've never do this in this slow. It was my first time, thinking about my partner while having sex with them. "Usagi exhaled with a smile on his face.

"W-whatever! Stop talking, it's embarrassing!" Misaki could not stop blushing. His scarlet face made Usagi laughed.

"What are you laughing at? Usagi-san, stop laughing."

"Oh... ok. How about, I love you," Usagi smirked. He really loves to provoke the boy using simple word that portrays such strong meaning. Misaki just swayed his face to the side, blushing.

Then, Usagi started to find Misaki's sensitive spot. Suddenly, Misaki moaned loudly causing Usagi to penetrate deeper.

"I have found it…Misaki." Usagi giggled with anticipation. He thrust in harder, causing Misaki to scream out in pure bliss and happiness.

His body arched back while being aroused with the taste of ecstasy. He can feel Usagi hot breath, softly caressed his check. He raised his head to meet those soft lips. Their tongues battled in the hot cavern. The soft lips of Misaki tasted sweet as honey and Usagi could not stop from addicting this sweet kiss.

"Misaki, a little more."Usagi whispered softly.

Usagi could not help but drill up into Misaki, moving to the deepest part of the boy, earning more screams from the boy. With a final thrust, Usagi arched his back and he penetrated deep within Misaki. He thrust up once more, before the boy reached his climax, mourning loudly. The sheet was already covered with their liquid.

Usagi lay down beside Misaki and hugged him. They stayed in that position for a while, trying to catch their breath. Then, Misaki snuggled into Usagi broad chest. He could feel the heat from the older man body. Usagi in the other hand, wrapped his arm around Misaki, pulling him into an embrace. He sniffed the unique smell of Misaki brown hair. The mixture of sweet and sweat filled the air.

"Misaki… I love you." Usagi whispered softly while snuggled his soft lips to Misaki's ear.

"I love you too." Misaki mumbled but Usagi could hear it. He was very happy to hear a love confession from his wife. Then, he ran his finger to the bite mark from the early. He licked the spot and kissed it softly. Misaki just enjoyed the sensation, closing his eyes. Then, the bite mark disappeared.

"Good night." They both fell asleep, hugging each other while being wrapped by the soft satin fabric.

~End of flashback~

It now the start of the newlywed couple life. Well it can be said that they really had a wonderful night together. Nevertheless, in the midst of the happiness, in the other reign, many people suffered from the endless war between the two continents. Moreover, the truth about the assignation of the royal family was not yet revels…

~End of chapter 10~

**I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. I was on hurry, trying to finish my works while writing this story. **

**Anyway, if it's not bothering you, please read and reviews. Review kept me want to write this story more. (^_^)**


	11. Chapter 11 The Boys

**I'm back! Yeah, finally my exam is over. After a hard month of war of metal.**

**Anyway, sorry for the one month hiatus. I'm trying to focus on my exam. (pray for a good result). But I'm really sorry, after this I will busy with theater musical so I hope you can wait for the next chapter.**

**Sorry for any grammatical error. **

**To the update, you will notice some new characters…**

**And I don't JR. **

Chapter 11-The Boys

Misaki was still in the garden, playing with Lily, the Persian cat. The cat meowed to him when he rubbed his fingers on her forehead. He was enjoying the wonderful view of rose garden. The scenery was very beautiful with the colorful flowers bloomed while being shade by the fluffy white cloud on the azure sky.

~Misaki Pov~

It's been two weeks after the wedding and that night. After the night, we do it a few times, mostly during the nights. Usagi-san was busy now with the news about a war was about to break among the continents. I missed my brother a lot and I kept seeing him in my dreams but I tried to hide it from Usagi-san as I don't wanted to cause him any problems.

'At least I can be useful to him by just being silent about my needs.' I don't want to burden him. However, I really felt helplessly as I just a mere human without anything special. Not like Usagi-san who had the power of a pureblood vampire. This thought made me wonder to this morning event.

~Flash back~

'What I want to cook, today? 'I walked, down the marble stairs. I looked up to be greeted by a large Usami family photo hanging on the castle wall. I stopped to examine the beautiful family. Usagi-san stilled handsome like always and there were three other people by his side. The bit older man I assumed that the king or Usagi-san's father. Usagi-san once told me that his father named Usami Fuyuhiko while his mother named Usami Natsumi. He also told me about his parent unhappy marriage. That had become my reason to make this marriage - Usagi and I become a happy one. I want to give Usagi-san a reason to live on and strive for the best.

Then, my emerald eyes caught the sight of Usagi-san's brother. I think his name was Usami Haruhiko. I looked closer to the picture but I could not see any resemblance between Usagi-san and his brother. His brother had a brown dark hair while Usagi-san had a shiny silver hair. It was also same for the eyes. His brother had a pair of black eyes while Usagi-san had a stunning pair of amethyst eyes. While by fascinating by the wonderful picture of Usami royal family, my ears caught the voice of some women talking. I focused my mind to the conversation.

"You know it turn out that Princess Misaki is a boy!" One of the three maids spoke. I warped my arms across my chest waiting for the reply.

"Yeah, I was very shocked when Aikawa-san said that Akihiko-sama bride is a boy. I never expected that Akihiko-sama will bend to that state." A blonde young girl answered.

"Well Deyna, Misaki-sama is very beautiful. It hard for me to say but I don't think Misaki-sama will live up to the court expectation. You know that the nobles were busy matched their daughters to Akihiko-sama. After all, without anybody pointed out, Akihiko-sama will be the next king as his brother is the queen's son with other man." The third maid with a velvet-blue hair and a hazel eyes, stated her opinions.

'Oh that explained everything. That's why Usagi-san is different from his brother.' Misaki concluded.

"And, Misaki-sama is just a mere human without any special power. I don't want to be rude but I just don't want to see Misaki-sama's agony or the sorrow face when the time comes. The news about the assignation of the royal family already made a big uproar throughout the nation. When, Akihiko-sama came back, everyone was happy, as Akihiko-sama was still alive... Then, the news about Akihiko-sama survival spread throughout the castle." The raven hair girl started to mimics the incident.

"Speaking of human, it was a first time that Akihiko-sama drinks a human blood from the human itself. Before this, he just drank blood from the wine glass only. Everybody knows that Akihiko-sama is a generous person." The velvet-blue girl added.

"How do you know that Akihiko-sama drinks human blood? The blond hair girl asked.

"Well, I assigned to clean Akihiko-sama bedroom. Then, I saw blood stains on the fabric. So, I assumed that Akihiko-sama already drinks Misaki-sama blood. " The velvet-blue girl answered.

I just listened to the never ending chatting. I tried processing the new information that I got. Usagi-san never said that I was his first. I blushed after thinking about that. It sound like I was his FIRST! I giggled with the thought.

"Back to Misaki-sama, I feel sorry for him. He was such a good boy. Yesterday, Vivian said that Misaki-sama helped her and the kitchen maids to cook dinner for Akihiko-sama. Everyone knows that Akihiko-sama was a picky one. He will never eat something if it was not his favorite's food. Do you remember when Rose, the new maid added green pepper to the food, Akihiko-sama just looked and walked away with a angry face , not touching the food. She was lucky for having a generous person like that as her boss. If not, I think she already will be thrown out."The raven hair girl opened a story about Usagi-san. I knew that Usagi-san was a picky type but I never know that he had a heart of gold.

'Maybe Usagi-san was very a nice person…'

"However, Myrah, I heard that the court was against Your Highness wedding. I think Misaki-sama will be a burden for Akihiko-sama in the near future. Well you know that the war is on the edge to break throughout the continent with the neighbor country."

BURDEN?! The only word that I really don't wanted to hear. I'm being a burden to Usagi-san. And the war is starting!?

Then, the three maids just past through me, leaving me in very painful sorrow, like someone had stabbed you with a sharp knife. Sharp and hurt at the same time.

~End of flash back~

After that, I ran toward the garden and cried as much as I went under the Sakura tree. Usagi-san proposed to me under this tree. After a while, I stopped and looked up to the blue sky. 'Why on Earth I stand here crying like a girl. It's not like Usagi-san hate me or something. Yes, he never say that I was a burden to him." I stick to the thought and promised myself if I caused anyone such a bothersome, I will go away from here.

Anyway, I'm also got to know about the warlords and their right hand truth identities. Well I started with Nowaki. He's actually a beast while Hiroki was a demon. Shinobu was also a demon and Miyagi was a werewolf. So, there's nothing a mere human can do in this situations. The facts along started to make my heart felt like it being shattered into a thousand pieces.

I don't know why but every time I want buried the thought deep in my mind it's like to pop up anywhere and anytime. It makes me hard to control my tears from falling.

'Why you choose me….Usagi-san.' I kept wonder. My eyes started to pool but immediately I wiped it, thinking that Usagi never said that I was a bothered.

Then, Lily jumped off from my lap and run across the garden. Actually, the garden was built because of me (not really because of me). Ah! Whatever… It's all Usagi-san idea. Well, one day, I unconsciously said to him that I like roses and I once dreamt to have a wonderful garden of roses. Then, a week later, Usagi-san brought me to this garden.

"It's for you, Misaki." Usagi-san smiled brightly to me. I was stunned to see this but I'm really happy. Without I realize, I'm already hugged that man and thanks him for this lovely gift. Indeed, I really loved him.

"Lily, come back here. Don't play near the pool." Actually, the cat was approaching a man with a light brown hair. He looked sad and about to cry.

"Are you ok?" I uttered words of worry. It makes me sad to look at the poor boy.

The boy shocked while wiping off his tears. I'm only could feel sorry for him, for whatever problem his facing right now. Therefore, I decided to have a talk with him.

"Ah…Thank you. I'm ok. Emph… I never saw you around. Are you a new guy? Well, nice to meet you. I'm Onodera Ritsu, twenty- years old. You can call me Onodera." The boy stretches his hand out to greet me. I take a hold of his hand and introduce myself.

"My name is Takahashi Misaki, twenty- years old, same as you. And you can call Misaki. What are you doing here?" I sat beside him at the edge of the pool. The sound from the fountain echoed the surrounding.

"Oh… I'm working here as a servant. Do you work here too?" He looked to me. Now, I can see his red eyes, meaning he had been crying a lot.

"Well sort of." I don't how to say to him but I think it's alright.

Then, we chat chatting for about an hour. It's took me about some times to convince him to share his problem. It's turned out that he lost his family 5 years ago. He been living in the street, unwanted when his relatives kicked him out from his house, claiming the fortune to be them. He's also said that he broke up with his lover not long before the accident. His luck became brighter when the prince (Usagi-san) took him back to the castle and give him a job so he can live by himself. I nearly cried. His story was too sad. I can felt his anger, sad and agony plus the pain, he got from tragic incident.

Although, I only met him a few hours ago, I felt very close to him. After that, he asked my permission to go back to his work He said that he somehow felt relief after talked about his problem with somebody else.

"Well if you feel want to talk to me again, I will always in this garden." I waved him a goodbye. Lily came purring at my leg. I took her into my arm and looked up to the sky.

'It's not boring day after all…'

~End of Chapter 11~

**Hope you all enjoy. Sorry if it is not like you expected. You will see the link to this event with the next story. Just wait…**


	12. Chapter 12 The Past

**Hello….**

**I'm really sorry for long hiatus. Many things happen and I didn't have much time to sit and typing some stories. Anyway, this is the 12 chapter of this story. Seriously! **

**I don't own JR and SIH.(I wish I have) **

Chapter 12: The Past

"Misaki…Misaki. Hey… Misaki!" Usagi waved his hand in front of Misaki's face. He laughed when he saw the shocked face. Misaki was really cute when he blushed.

"What? What? Oh… Usagi-san, You're startling me. Stop laughing!" Misaki flung his body and looked to the man.

"It's your fault for daydreaming. Do you enjoy your time in the garden?" Usagi put his muscle's arm around the boy's waist while looking into the boy's Emerald eyes.

"Yes…very well. You know, I meet a boy. He was same age as me. And…and he told me about his life. His life was also kind of similar to me."

"Emph… speaking of your life… you never told me about it. Do you…" Usagi Immediately sensed the change in Misaki. He lifted Misaki's face and he looked like about to break into tears.

"Misaki… It's ok if you don't want to say about it. I will wait for the time to come." Usagi hugged the boy's body.

"No… Usagi-san. I think I will tell you now. I feel bad for not telling anything about my past to you although we had married. Actually, when I was 10 years old, my parents died in an accident. The accident entirely was my fault. They rushed home after knowing that I had a high fever in the stormy night. It's all my fault Usagi-san. My brother left his school to support me after we were kicked out from our parent's house. It's turned out that My Aunt had claimed all the fortune that had been left by our parents. My brother is the only one that I got at that time. So, that why I love him very much. However now he… he gone…"

Usagi eyes were wide open. He could see the love between the two brothers. And, he didn't expect the boy had a very sad past time. He could never imagine how scare Misaki was when he and his brother were kicked out from their parent house. The thought only made his blood boil. Just wait and see, he had a plan for it. However, for now…

"Misaki, it's alright now. You have me remember. I will never let you suffer to that kind of state again. I promise you to treasure and love always. Please trust me for now until the end." Usagi hugged the boy tightly in his embrace. Then, he lifted Misaki's face and slowly their lips met. They fall into a long, melting kiss. Misaki heart filled with joy and happiness. He would never expect in his wildest dream that he will stood here, being love by a man, his husband very much.

"Thank you for all your kindness, Usagi-san. I really love you." Misaki could feel the eternal bliss and joy. Then, they walked together side by side while Usagi-san warped tightly around Misaki's waist.

He feels a little bit guilty for letting Misaki alone today. His work kept calling him. And to make it even worst, he got a news that the spy party was attacked. The work kept piled up and he did not know when it would stop.

"Anyway Misaki I want to introduce you to someone. He just arrives about a couple of hours ago. He was really eager to meet my beautiful wife." Usagi just chuckled when he looked to Misaki's anger face.

"How can a man was told beautiful my other man! Usagi-san!" Usagi laughed as he really like-wait love- to tease Misaki. 'Well his angry face was really cute.'

Then, he bent down and kissed Misaki on his lips.

"Your Highness, the guest is waiting at the east wing, in the library…" The boy looked up and shocked to see a kiss scene plus between the boy that he meet before and the king of this kingdom. 'Is he… he'

"Oh, Onodera-kun. It's nice to meet you again. So, you work here." Misaki broke the kiss and immediately run to the boy, feeling embarrassing as the boy saw the kissing.

"You're Misaki, right. Your Highness Misaki, sorry for my rudeness." The boy bowed down embarrassed for not knowing Misaki.

"What's with all the formality. It's ok, Onodera-kun. Just called me Misaki." Misaki was smiling brightly as he got to meet his new friend.

"Oh…so this is the boy that you mention." Usagi looked to the two boys.

"Actually, I already transferred Onodera to work under you." Usagi walked past through the two boys.

"Really! Thank you, Usagi-san!" Misaki was very happy as he had a friend that he can hang out with.

"Oh, Onodera-kun. Where the guest again?" Usagi asked Onodera.

"He waited you in the library, you highness." Onodera bowed and pointed to the east wing of the castle.

"Emph… Misaki, let's go. You too, Onodera."

The three men walked to the library.

~End of chapter 12~

**Can you guess who is the guest is?**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I didn't have much time to check it throughout. **

**Please read and reviews. Your comments make me want to write story more often. **


	13. Chapter 13 The Meeting

**Hello everybody, time for a update. **

**You will get the answer about the guest in this chapter.**

**Anyway, sorry for a short chapter, I promised next one will be longer. **

**And, I don't own JR or SIH.**

Chapter 13: The Meeting

~Misaki Pov~

We walked to library together. Ritsu followed us from the back, silently. I tried to get away from Usagi-san's grip but he was too strong being push. Well, what a small body of me can do against that such muscle body. There were many books, stacked nicely on the shelves. The shelves were very tall, reaching the ceiling. There was a stairs to be use to take the books from the higher places.

"Oh, it seems you have arrived, Akihiko-kun." A raven hair guy stood while closing a book.

"Ah… It's been a while, Takano-kun. Oh, here I want to introduce MY lovely wife, Takahashi Misaki." Usagi patted his hand on my shoulder.

"I clearly, clearly already told you to stop say girly things about me." I gave him a dead glare.

"Hai,hai,hai." Usagi-san just chuckled.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Takahashi Misaki. You can call me Misaki." I am politely bowed and introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Takano Masafune. You can call me Takano. After all, I hate formality." The raven hair guy smiled. Now, I can see clearly the pair of golden eyes, piercing through me. Not actually me. He looked to the third party that came with me together. Yes, his eyes locked on Ritsu-kun. I glanced behind my shoulder. Ritsu-kun still had his head low to the floor.

"And who that brown-hair guy on your back, Misaki-kun?" He startled me a little bit as I on my way to the other world. I really loved daydreaming.

"Oh, you meant Ritsu-kun? Hei, Ritsu-kun don't be too shy. Greet our guest." I waved my hand in front of his face. I could see how wide his eyes now. It's make me skeptical and curious.

"My name is Onodera Ritsu. Please to meet you…" It rather likes a mumble to me than actual clear reply. Furthermore, his head still locked on the floor. 'Hem… are they two had meet somewhere…'

"It's nice to meet you again, Ritsu." The raven hair guy's answer hit the bull eyes.

'Yes, they had met before…' My mind got wildly, thinking about this two. Maybe, spring will come, I wonder…

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Anyway, Please reviews. ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14 The Truth

**Hello! **

**Yeah, a new chapter! (Hihihi)**

**I just want to say that maybe after this update will be more irregular as the school session is coming. Ceers for my last year of the school. *Yeah* Note that I will be taking the major exam next year so I must put most of my time study. I'm also having writer block to continue my story which is really bothersome. *Sigh***

**Anyway, I really appreciate all the reviews and supports that I get from the reader. Although not many that are reviewing my story, I know that there many who read it. **

**And one last thing, I don't own JR and SIH.**

Chapter 14: The Truth

~ Near the forest of Evergreen~

A man rode hurriedly, in the vast dark night. The loud thunder echoed the dark forest. The sound of the horse galloping and the huffed sound from his throat fit harmony in between his breath. The rain was already drenched him to his knee. 'It was a lot harder to past through this forest than I expected.' The man train of thought took over. The mystery man continued his journey in the dark-rainy night.

~Back to the castle~

"Misaki… Misaki, geez you're day dreaming again." Usagi waved his right hand in front of his wife's face. The boy shuddered in confusion.

"Oh, Usagi-san. Gomene. I was lost in my thought for a while." Misaki cracked a smile to his beloved. Then, Usagi warped his strong muscle arm around Misaki's waist.

"What the problem now? You get that look when you are having some problems or questions. Just tell me. Maybe I can help." Usagi pull Misaki to his body tighter. His amethyst eyes locked on Misaki's emerald eyes. His smile was still hanging on his face.

"It's nothing, Usagi-san. It's not my problem but can you tell me more about Takano-san. I never knew that you have a friend, from other country to be exact." Misaki answered.

"Oh… Takano. To tell you the truth, I met him during my high school. He was the crown prince of Emerald Kingdom, the one that we prepared for the war." Usagi explained.

"WHAT! But…but, ho-w c-ome he's here!?" Misaki was shocked.

"That's what you must know. Although he is the crown prince, his father is still ruled the country as the current king. The king is a cruel ruler and many had suffered from the king's action. Takano was really determined to overthrown his father while trying to help his people from his father's cruel nature. I heard that his father slaughtered all the villagers of the Myrag town as they fought against the empire's army. Takano could not help his people at that time as he was studying abroad." Misaki just listened and nodded in understanding.

"So, how this country involved in this situation?" Misaki asked with curiosity. He also heard but the cruelty of the neighboring country, but did not expect the whole town were wiped up.

"After we become friend and our truth identities were revealed, he asked me for a back up to engage a war with his father. Therefore, he asked me for a help to fight together with him. As a result, our country involved in this war and it's had last for two years now."

"So you were saying, Usami Kingdom just trying to help but eventually we got ourselves involved in this war." Misaki concluded.

"Yes, you were right! And to make the matter worst, Takano's father is a half blood vampire."

"What?! So Is he the one who involved in the assassination? And is he the one who… w-ho ki-ll m-y bro-ther, Usagi-san-?" Misaki shifted his face to the side not wanting to hear the answer.

"I'm sorry, Misaki. Yes, he is the one. It's all my fault that I could protect your family. Forgive me…" Usagi pulled his lover into an embrace. He softly planted a small kiss on Misaki's forehead. Misaki just let his husband hugged him.

"I promised to you I will make sure the king will pay for everything he had done." Usagi made his vow. His mind had set to take revenge for Misaki.

"Misaki… "Misaki still lost in his little world. With a smirk, Usagi ran his hand under Misaki shirt, slowly and gently.

"Uh… Usagi-san, wait, what are you doing..?" Misaki flinch.

Then, Usagi kissed the neck of the boy. His action made the boy moaned in pleasure. He continued to suck the spot, leaving a kiss mark. He smirked of knowing he marked the boy already. No one can take his boy away. After that, he slipped his cold hand lower and lower to the boy abdomen. Then, he unzipped the boy's pants and slipped his hand into the boy's boxers.

"Stop! Where do you think you put your hand at?!" Misaki shouted to the older man. Feeling the older man still continued his action, Misaki hit the man with his elbow. However, the older man just looked to the boy, feeling excited to see the angry face of his lover.

"Ah… Usa-gi.. ah- ya-me-te…ah!" Usagi continued to rub the boy's cock. Misaki was already hard from the rubbing. Then, Usagi pushed the boy to the wall, not wanting the boy to escape.

"Ah…Usagi-san, stop!" Misaki tried to fight the older man but Usagi was stronger than him.

"Misaki… why don't you just surrender. I know that you enjoyed this more than anyone else." Usagi licked the boy ear, sending a chill sensation throughout the boy's body. Then he slowly slipped his hand under Misaki shirt and pinched the red nipples. He continued his action, his left hand, rubbing Misaki's cock while his right hand played with the red bud. Misaki arched his back to Usagi body, making their body closer.

"Misaki, your cock was so good. Ah.. it so warm." Usagi groan when hearing the moan of his lover. He felt very intense with pleasure.

"Shu-t up! Don't say such embarrassing thing!" Then, Usagi stopped his action, and pushed the boy to the wall, making the boy face him. He smirked before slowly he bent down. Misaki watched with wide eyes when Usagi put the hard cock into his mouth. Then, he gently sucked the cock while looking into the boy's eyes.

"Ah…umph…ah! Usa-gi-san, st-ah-op, stop!" Misaki let the moans to escape. Usagi continued to suck the cock. He let his tongue to lick the tip of the penis. The sound of moans and slurping echoed the chamber. Then, Usagi sucked the penis deeper, gaining a loud moan from the boy.

"Usa-gi-san, I want to come." Misaki blushed deeply when he said those embarrassing words.

"Just come. I want to take you in." Usagi continued to suck the semi-hard cock. Then, Misaki let the semen into Usagi mouth. The liquid dripped from Usagi mouth but Usagi still continued to suck the cock.

"Ah.. sorry, Usagi-san." Misaki was already feeling embarrassing, thinking that his liquid was inside of his lover mouth. Then, Usagi stopped and lifted his face to look to Misaki.

"It's look like you were already half way prepare." Usagi chuckled before he rose up and grabbed the poor boy. He pushed the boy to the soft mattress.

"Usagi-san… what do you want to do now?" Misaki pushed his body to the back while watching Usagi removed his shirt and unbuckled his pants. Usagi grabbed the boy and immediately threw the shirt off and pushed the pants down before he threw the cloths to the floor, gaining a thud from the crashing of the cloths with the floor.

"Misaki, let do it." Usagi lined his body, perfectly on the boy. He looked into the emerald eyes first, before he slowly hugged the boy, putting his head on the boy shoulder. He gently kissed the boy torso and left a hickey on the sweet flesh.

"Misaki, can I have your blood?" Usagi looked to Misaki.

"Oh… ye-s, Usa-gi-san." Misaki tried to smile.

"Thank you." Then, slowly Usagi sniffed the neck of Misaki. He licked the spot, gaining moans from Misaki. Then, he penetrated his sharp fangs into Misaki's sweet flesh and sucked the prick. The warm breaths caressed softly on Misaki's neck, sending a chilling and yet at the same time a warm feeling throughout his body. After that, Usagi stopped and licked the bite wound. The wound disappear.

He looked up to Misaki eyes before slowly he started to trail down, firstly to the red buds, Misaki nipples. He pinched and ran his hand across the nipples while licking the boy's ear.

"Ah… ah… ah Usagi-san." Misaki moans slightly from the touch. His cock hard once more. Then, he could feel the cold hand grabbed his semi-hard cock before rubbing it, hard. The sound of the liquid being rubbed by Usagi make Misaki moaned in pleasure. Then, Usagi gently pushed his index finger into the boy's hole. Misaki let a moan to escape.

"Ah…Misaki. It's so tight." Usagi whispered to the boy.

"Ah… Usagi-san. Stop. Ah Usagi-san." Misaki clutched his hands to the white fabric. Then, Usagi pushed his other fingers and penetrated even deeper, gaining moans from his lover. He repeated it for a few times, in and out.

"Usa-gi-san, ah… yah..me..te, ah..umm.. ah..Usagi-san." His body arched to the back. Then, Usagi released his fingers from the hole and left a space for Misaki to catch his breath. He positioned himself on top of Misaki and gently he snuggled his lips to Misaki's ear. He licked it lustfully.

"Misaki, let do it." Usagi rose his body up and positioned himself. Then, gently he pushed Misaki's legs to the air and penetrated his throbbing member into the entrance.

"Usagi-san! Ah..ahh..no.. st-op ah, it's hurt." Misaki wrapped his arms around Usagi's neck and his body arched to the back.

"Misaki, bear it for me. I will be gentle as possible." Usagi pushed deeper into the hole. He groans when the most beautiful voice he ever heard echoed the room. He pumped his finger in the hole, trying to find his lover spot. In seconds, he found the spot as Misaki let a loud moan to escape from his mouth.

'It's not that hard to find it if you were always had sex with your lover every day.' Usagi chuckled when he thought about it.

"Ah… Misaki, moans more. I want to hear your sweet voice."

"Ah… ah.. Usagi-san…ah…emmm…"Misaki was completely lost in his own lust. 'I never know it was this good to be fuck by other guy.'

"Ah..Usagi-san it's hurt." Misaki gasped in pain. His eyes started to tear.

"Bear it for a while, A little more to go." Usagi tried to calm his lover down.

Usagi could not help himself to drill up to the deepest part of his lover, earning more sweet and loud moans. They were wrapped by the chain of ecstasy. With a final thrust, Misaki arched his back, giving Usagi to thrust deeper reaching their climax. Within the final sex, Usagi kept repeating the words of love. Then, they lay down on the mattress, catching their breath. The sound of heavy respiration and the huffed fit harmony between them. After that, Misaki snuggled closer to Usagi.

"I love you, Misaki," Usagi whispered.

"Stop saying it, it's embarrassing." Misaki's face tainted with the red blush.

"It's your own fault for this been cute." Usagi chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me, Usagi-san. Stop it!" Misaki was a little bit angry and hit the muscular body with his small hands.

"It's tickle Misaki. Hahahaha, you look so cute when you are angry." Usagi smirked to his lover, making Misaki even angrier.

"Usagi-san! Stop laughing or not I will sleep at the other room." Misaki yelled.

"Seriously, you better works on whether you can walk or not." Usagi laughed.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki was already red in color. He snatched the blanket and covered his naked body with it, facing to the other side.

"Alright, alright, don't be mad. It's just I really love to see your angry face. Misaki… Misaki." Usagi hugged the boy from the back.

"Usagi-san, can I asked you something?" Misaki clutched the blanket tighter.

"Yes, my love." Usagi still hugged the boy, whispered.

"Why do you choose me, Usagi-san? I bet you can get someone far better than me." Misaki snuggled closer into the blanket. Usagi on the other hand lifted his body and pulled the boy to his side.

"Why do you asked me that? " Usagi was curious.

"Nothing, it's just some thought of mine…" Misaki hid his teary eyes from Usagi. However, Usagi caught the glimpse of the tears, immediately pull the boy to look into his eyes.

"Misaki, I know when you're lying. You're such a bad liar." Usagi carefully ran his hand to Misaki cheek.

"Well… I just feel like I was a burden to you…" Misaki mumbled it but Usagi could hear it very clear.

"Misaki, you were never a burden to me. It's my own decision to take you and love you. And I already told you Misaki. I will only love you forever. Why don't you trust me Misaki?" Usagi hugged the boy tighter, making his lover felt secure with his answer. Meeting the boy was a miracle to him so that's why he will never let his love go. He will fight to the end for his Misaki.

Misaki tried to stop his tears from falling but it's really hard. All this years he being living, he always hated the word BURDEN. It made his heart ached with sad and painful memory. He tried not to let his selfishness to burden someone else.

"Stop crying, please my love…And Misaki, it's ok to burden me a little bit. I'm your husband right? What ever happen I will love you forever. So please trust me, my love." Usagi wiped the tears off. He hated to see tears on the beautiful Emerald eyes. The moment he proposed to the boy, he already promised to bring happiness to the boy's life.

"I trust you, Usagi-san." Misaki immediately hugged his husband. Usagi give a quick kiss on his swollen eyes before he caught the red lips and kissed them passionately. After that, they slept together while hugging each other until dawn.

~End of chapter 14~

**Yeah, Lemon! **

**So what do you think? **

**Please reviews. I really want to know what you feel about this story. And if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. (^_^)**


	15. Chapter 15 The Painful Past

**Hello… It's time for a new update. **

**I'm also got myself as editor that will be editing this story. Thank you to ****ToktelasAndTea. I'm really appreciated your hard work. I admit that I was such a rookie in this world of fiction writing. Now I can understand a little bit about it so I hope you will continue to guide me. Hihihi**

**Anyway, everyone who reviews and read my story, I really appreciated (I could not express how happy I am when someone reading my fic). And I could not wait for JR 3. I heard that it's will coming this spring. But it's just a rumor so I don't put my dream to high.**

**And I was a little bit frustrated because no one is going to translate JR act 33 (I think? ) *sigh* **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter…**

Chapter 15: The Painful Past

'Why he is here? Why I have to meet him again? Why I have to face him again after all this years? Why you come back to my life? Why? Why?Masamune…' Onodera sat behind the wooden door of his bedroom. His bedroom was situated in the servant chamber where all the maids and servants live. There were a single bed, a closet, a mirror and a rectangular glass window. He had opened the window to let the winds blow into his room. He sat, thinking about the meeting this evening. All that he can remember was the wretched memory of the past when he had broken up with his lover. Now he had to face him again. Tears started to flow down. He tried to wipe it up but the tears kept streamed, not wanting to stop. He hugged his knees to his chest and cried softly, alone.

~Flash back~

"Get out from here! Just disappears from my sights!" Takano was consumed by rage. He pushed Onodera, making him stumbled and fell

"Go away! You are such a bother. I don't have any damn reason to keep you here. It's will be better if you just go rot somewhere alone! Go away!" Onodera was speechless. He could not process anything 'He was still ok this morning so why he…'

"Takano-san… please hear me first Taka…" Takano kicked Onodera at stomach and cruelly walked from there without sparing a glance at the hurt boy. He slammed the door shut. The loud 'bang' echoed in Onodera's head emptily.

"Takano-san…" Onodera's eyes were wide open, although the pain coiled in his chest, feeding on his heart like a venomous parasite. He looked up to the castle and his vision started to blur. He was not aware that his argument was watched by a man lurking in the dark. He smirked evilly as his plan was working perfectly. Onodera walked slowly to an unknown place. All that he can see was the darkness all-round. The night was very quiet, not a single cricket sing as the moon shyly hides behind the fluffy charcoal cloud. Yes- It was raining. The cold water caressed Onodera's soft cheek. He walked aimlessly into the forest. He needed to find a shelter or he would catch the cold. He clutched his small bag that contains his clothes and money.

'At least he is kind enough to give me some clothes. Maybe I will never be able to meet him again… What I have I done to be given such cruel treatment… ?' He could not stop his tears from falling down. Being betrayed by his own lover was a very cruel joke that he never wanted to face.

~End of flash back~

Knock, knock, knock…

The sound of the door knocking echoed through the small room. Onodera, who was sitting behind the door, wiped his tears and quickly stood up.

"Yes, can I help you?" Onodera waited for the reply. Usually, it is just some info for tomorrow works.

"Onodera… it's me." A husky voice replied. However, to Onodera, the voice alone made his heart felt like thousand knives had stabbed it.

Then, silent fell between them. A second felt like eternity. Onodera just stood there, motionless while thinking desperately how to face his former lover.

"Onodera, please open the door. I need to talk to you. Onodera…" Takano leaned closer to the wooden door, and trying to persuade his love. After the incident that happen five years ago, he thought that he would never meet him again but now after meeting him at last, he will never let his Ritsu get away.

"Onodera, please let me explain first. Then, I will let you decide. I really want to see you, Ritsu…" Takano kept persuade his love. He will kept doing it until, Onodera decide to open the door.

"Please leave, Takano-sama. I didn't have anything to discuss." Onodera just walked away and slammed his body to the bed. He wrapped his body with the blanket, tighter. He did not want to hear anything from his former lover. He did not want his heart to change because of Takano's words. He was tired of this sadness and betrayal. Takano on the other hand felt weird to be called Takano-sama from his lover.

"Onodera, open the door. It's not fair. Please listen to me first. I swear it will not take long. Just please open the door and listened to my explanation first."Takano hit the door with his fist, sending a loud bang throughout the level.

"Stop it, Takano-sama! I don't want to hear anything. Just go away." Onodera buried his head under the pillow while hiding beneath the blanket. The sound stopped. He was relief as he thought that Takano had give in. Now, he focused on getting a nice sleep. He put his pillow back before he landed his head on it while pulling the blanket up to his chest. He lay down on his right shoulder, shut his eyes and tried to sleep. However, it was easier said than done. He kept crying what seemed like an eternity. His heart ached with sadness and pain. All that he could think of right now, was to avoid the man again as obviously, he could never forget that man ever. He eventually fell asleep from tiredness.

"You're still cute after these long years, My Ritsu." A voice whispered between the flown breeze and the sound flutter of the leaves.

Takano gaze locked on the small body that lay down on the bed. He walked slowly to the sleeping boy, not wanting to wake him. He sat beside the bed, facing the face of his beloved. His heart ached with pain when he saw the swollen eyes. He also had the urged just to pull the boy and hugged him in a tight embrace, not letting his lover go. However, he did not want to take any rush decision as it can made his Ritsu go away again.

"Ritsu…" Takano ruffled the soft chocolate hair, gently. Then, slowly, he caressed the soft cheek with the back of his hand and ran his fingers along it. His action caused the boy to flinch and change his position. Immediately the boy felt comfortable with the warm hand. Takano just smiled, thinking that his lover was enjoying the warmth of his hand.

After that, he slowly ran his finger to the soft and sweet lips of Onodera. He gently caressed them with the tip of his fingers. Then, he bent his body, crawled slowly on top of Onodera and caught the soft lips. He slipped his tongue into the hot cavern and slowly he held his lover's hand before pinned them on the soft mattress. Takano deepens the kiss and let his tongue invade the cavern.

'What's this hot feeling?' Slowly, he parted his eyes and he was shocked to see Takano, kissing him. He blinked his eyes a few times, thinking that maybe it was just an illusion. However, the image was real. He struggled to get away but strong arm kept him from escaping.

Takano, realizing that Onodera had awaken, immediately put his muscle arms to work. He pinned the boy hard, not letting him escape. He parted his lips and looked to the boy.

"Takano-sama! What are you doing? ! Let me go!" Onodera tried to pull his hand back but failed.

"Onodera, listen to me first. I know if I didn't do this you will never let me get closer to you. And stop calling me Takano-sama. It's weird." Takano replied.

"No, let me go! Please leave. I don't want to see you." Onodera fought to get out from Takano's grip but it was useless.

"Please, let me go, Takano-sama." Onodera started to cry. Takano sensed this immediately. He released his hands. However, he still on top of Onodera, and he hugged the boy.

"Sorry for making you cry. Forgive me for all the bad things I had done to you. Gomene…" Takano buried his face on Onodera's shoulder. He felt endlessly guilty for all the things he had done.

"Le-t go-sob- of –me" Onodera still tried to struggle free in the embrace. However, his small body was nothing to the strong one. His eyes were full of tears and his vision was blurry.

"Onodera, please listen. Firstly, about the break up, it was my mistake for believing the rumors. I found out about it after two weeks after that. Believing or not, Yokozawa was the person who spread the rumors. I'm really sorry, Onodera. I tried to search for you but I was stuck between the empire and you. At that time, the war was about to erupt and I thought it's better for you, for not involve in the war. It's really a stupid decision. After these five years, I tried to search for you but all I get was nowhere near your whereabouts." Takano let go of all that had he kept for five years to his lover.

"Why don't you trust me? I would never betray you. I would never fraternize with any other man!" Onodera let his frustration go. After all this years, he kept wondering why Takano did not believe him.

"And you said it's better for me to die alone, rotting somewhere. Were you dissatisfied, if I am still alive, and healthy. Or do you really want me to die so much?!" Onodera screamed.

"No never. I'm sorry, Onodera. I fully understand. You can hit me if you want but I really hope that you can forgive me. Although, it's had been five years, I still could not forget you." Takano hugged the boy tighter.

"Please, let me love you again… my Ritsu." Takano whispered.

"Masamune… ah sob…sob.., waaa, Masamune….." Onodera cried and hugged the older man. Although, how hard he denied it, he could never resist the love of this man. He also could never forget Takano although he really wanted to. He kept seeing Takano in his dreams, and sometime their memories, sweet and lovely memory together, kept rushing to his mind.

"Ritsu…" Takano just let the boy to cry. Letting his sadness and sorrow to go. He hoped that Onodera would always stayed by his side after this. He will fight for his love to Ritsu no matter what everyone says.

After a while, Onodera started to calm down. He stayed in Takano's hug and snuggled his head into the broad chest. He sniffed the smell of the one who he really longed for. He clutched his hand to Takano's shirt while Takano wrapped his arms around Onodera's waist. They were silent for a while, when suddenly Takano spoke.

"Ritsu, thank you."

"Emph… why?" Onodera replied.

"Thank you for accepting me back. I will cherish you forever." Takano lifted his body up, wanting to get off the bed but immediately, he was stopped by the pairs of small hands.

"Where do you want to go…?" Onodera lifted his head, looking straight at Takano.

"Why, you don't want me to go?" Takano chuckled when his lover tuned red as a tomato.

"Ah…it's ok." Feeling embarrassed, Onodera immediately pulled the blanket up and hid his body under it.

"It's very daring of you. I thought I would wait for you to be ready, but now I think I don't need it." Takano crawled over the boy. Onodera sensed it immediately and clutched the blanket tighter. His heart kept beating loudly, as if it would explode in mere seconds.

"Ritsu, show me your face."

"No, don't want."

"Ritsu… there's no one here…it's just you and me."

"You're the reason that I'm embarrassed." Ritsu, still hiding behind the blanket, mumbled it out. Although it was just a whisper, Takano could still hear it.

"Then, how about if I do this." Takano slipped his hands under the blanket and ran his finger under the boy's shirt. He pinched the red buds while his other hand travelled down south.

"Ah… Masamune, ya-me-te… ah." Onodera's grip loosed. Immediately Takano snatched the blanket and revealed the blushing boy.

"You're cute and lovely. Onodera, can I kiss you?" Takano looked into the emerald eyes, hopefully.

"Ye-ss…" Onodera blushed and bowed his head.

They instantly fell into a hot passionate kiss.

In Onodera's mind, he remembered a song that he heard a long time ago…

'_When I go forward and bump into someone_

_I only become fearful (of never meeting you)_

_However, I will face forward and walk_

_If I can meet you_

_I'm beat on by rain, and my voice trembles_

_On sleepy nights I wander_

_I will go; I can meet you by chance_

_Until that day…'_

Yes, now he had met him by chance…

~End of chapter 15~

**So what do you think of the chapter. Anyone can guess what the song is?**

**Anyway, don't forget to reviews. It makes my day. ^_^**

**Notes(although I think everyone already knew that) : Yamete – stop**

**Gomene – sorry**


	16. Chapter 16 The Attack Plan

**Long time no see. Hihihi **** I'm really sorry for not updating. I have some major issue to deal with. I have to attend extra class every weekend at school making that I don't have much time to write this story. **

**Anyway, today my kitten died in my palm and I started to cry. I didn't remember when is the last time I cried that sad. She died because of respiratory disease and I very disappointed with myself, as I didn't notice it early. *I'm a cat lover if you want to know***

**For this story, I decided to update monthly as my schoolwork keep pilling. *sigh***

**And I was really thankful to my skillful editor, ****ToktelasAndTea for editing my story.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 16: The Attack Plan

"Your Highness, please wait!" Tanaka ran hurriedly to Usagi. Usagi flung his body to the back of his body and looked to the man with a question.

"Hatori-san had returned and he seeks your present." Tanaka let a loud breath out

"Summon all my warlord and Takano. And let Misaki know that I have a meeting…wait, tell him that I want him also to attend." Usagi immediately sped his pace and the sound of heavy footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. He was in the gleaming red cloth with the black cloak hanging at the back. He was returning from the town for some business. Yeah, he was faking his identity. It's not like he could use his identity outside the castle as it was dangerous with the news of his death was still being unconfirmed. And, the assassins were still searching for him as some news was slipped out from the castle. Apparently, he had to keep the news suppressed.

~In the other side of the castle~

Onodera woke up from his slumber. He glanced to the side and he was shocked to see a naked man beside him, covered with the soft, blue blanket. Then, suddenly, the memory of the last night rushed into his minds. Thinking about it, his face become red like a tomato. He tried to get up but the sudden ache in his back kept him from move.

"Takano-sama, please wake up. Takano-sama…" Onodera shook the body slowly, to wake up the sleeping man. The unclosed window sends chilling yet warm breezes from the outside. The sunshine cast its beams into his bedroom, lighting it up with rays of oranges color. He looked to his body, not surprise to see his itto be naked. His mind wildly brought him back to the last night event…

~Flash back~

"Masamune, please slow down… ah ,Masamune!" Onodera in pure ecstasy, responded to the touch. His body arched, giving his lover easier excess to his entrance. He clutched the bed sheets firmly. Takano slowly pushed his index finger into the tight hole, giving his lover some time to adjust.

"Ah… Masamune, it hurts, slow down…please…" Ritsu begged of the man. All he could do now was to moan and feel the intense pleasure. He held the muscled arm of his lover. Then, Takano with drew his finger from the entrance, giving his lover a space to catch his breath. He bowed his back and caught the slim body in a hug. He buried his head on his lover's shoulder and kissed the neck, leaving his mark of ownership

"Ritsu, I love you…" Takano whispered to the gasping boy. Immediately, Onodera's breath caught and his eyes widened. His face also tainted with the red lines of a blush.

"You're so persistence." Onodera mumbled out. Although it's just a low, quite reply, Takano could still hear it. He caressed the face with his right hand and cupped the it causing the emerald eyes to lock on him.

"Am I?" Takano just chuckled. He was not aware that he was that possessive of a person. Maybe it was because of Ritsu that he had become a man that really look after his love one with care. Now he knew and he woulddo anything for the person he really loved.

"Ritsu, can we continued?" Takano asked with a smirk.

"Don't ask such embarrassing question!" Onodera flung his body to the side, covering his blushing face. Takano just laughed and snuggled his head into his lover's back. He sniffed in the smell of his sweet flavor and tasted the delicious flesh.

Slowly, Takano lined his body up with the boy while looking into the emerald orbs. He pushed the legs of his lover up into the air, giving him easy excess. He pushed his member into the tight hole.

"Ah…aaahh, Masa-mu-ne, slow down, ahhh, ahhmmph…" Onodera moans to the pleasure.

"Ritsu, it's so tight. Do you never have sex after the break up?" Takano asked between the moan and huffed.

"Don't ask something that embarrassing. It's not your problem if I do it or not." Takano just chuckled. The angry face was very cute.

"Just kidding. I know you didn't do it consider that your hole is tight like this." Takano drilled even deeper into the boy, gaining a loud moan.

Takano let himself lose in the intense waves of pleasure. He penetrated deeper into the boy, looking for the boy's pleasure spot. He had so longing to have a sex with this boy. Now, what he had dreamed wishfully had come true. With a final thrust, Onodera arched his back, giving Takano the opportunity to thrust deeper, reaching their climax. Onodera let the moan to escape from his mouth while Takano groan in pleasure. Together, they layed down on the mattress, catching their breath. Onodera tried to open his eyes but he was too tired to do so. Because of that, he just let Takano snuggle closer to his back, hugging him tightly.

Between their love making sessions, somehow a song played in the background…

_My passion has gone over unknown numbers_

_So that some benefit will be reflected back, I use a strong magnetism_

_Lightly passing the borderline of reason_

_Since the day it appeared, I can't evade it_

_In the middle of a free-for-all fight of emotions caused by the mischievous fate_

_Things like reason aren't in popular use_

_If I reach out my hand, I'll understand? This feeling that's just started_

_Out of everything in the world, I love you the most_

_For every second that passes, I love you even more_

_Even though our happy end is still far away_

_I want to make it come true (first love) our very own story_

_It has started to move_

"Ritsu, I think you have to know something." The statement startled Onodera.

"Hmm, what it is?" Onodera changed his body position and focused on his lover.

"Hem…ah, "He sighed," Actually, I've really wanted to tell you this for a long time now. Remember the time I told you to wait for me in the garden, but I didn't come because I have to take care of something?"

"Emmm… yeah I remember." Onodera looked to the man.

"Actually I want to tell you that…

~End of the Flashback~

Ritsu suddenly startled when he felt a cold, large hand softly caress his soft skin. He looked to the back, and was greet by apair of the golden eyes. He immediately covered his exposed body with the sheet, making the man chuckled in amusement.

"Ritsu, hahaha, you don't need to hide your body after a night of an intense sex…" Takano still chuckled at the boy.

"Stop saying such embarrassing words… And how long do you plan to stay in my room, Takano-sama…" Onodera continued to call the man Takano-sama because he know that Takano hate being called that.

"I want to stay here until you agreed to call me Masamune or I will…" Takano was interrupted by the knocking sound on the door.

"Onodera-san, Misaki-sama requests you to his chamber, right now." A girlish voice silenced the two men.

"I will be ready in five minutes. Tell Misaki-sama I will come immediately." Onodera hurriedly picked his clothes off the floor, slipped into his trouser, and ran to his closet. He pulled out a folded shirt and put it on, while running across the room to take his handkerchief from the a drawer near the bed.

"Takano-sama you can leave if you want, I have to work now…" Onodera was cut off when a pairs of the firm arms grabbed him and pulled him into a hot, quick kiss.

"Then… see you this night…" Immediately, Takano got up and walked past him not to the door but to the open window.

'Wait, when did he put his clothes on…'

"Then, goodbye…" After that, Takano just disappear. Onodera had to blink a few times before he could understand the situation. Well… Takano-san was a half-blood vampire after all. Onodera ran his finger to his neck, touching the bite mark…'ah… Takano forget to make it disappear…or rather did he intend not to remember?!'

Onodera, a little bit frustrated, finished dressing and walked out from the room.

~In the meeting~

"From the report by Hatori, I concluded that the Emerald kingdom was not aware about me. And for the good news, in the middle of this month the kingdom will celebrate Moon Festival. This will be a perfect opportunity to end this bloody war." Usagi lead the meeting that consisted of about ten people. Misaki sat near Usagi, felt nervous because he did not know what to do.

He glanced to the side. He could see some familiar faces, like the angelic smile of the blue hair guy, Nowaki and his chocolate hair partner, Hiroki. Then, there were Shinobu and Miyagi on the other side while Takano comfortably sat in a chair while stealing a few glance to the boy athis back.

'It's not that hard to know that something had happened between this two…' Misaki's train of thought was cut off by someone's reply.

"What do you mean that this will be a perfect opportunity? All I know is that the Moon festival is a sacred night where the citizens of Emerald Kingdom believe that they are to appreciate their god and goddess kindness's." Miyagi spoke, thinking deeper on the fact.

"Well this will be our plan; The Moon Festival is the only day that all the attention of the Kingdom is centered. We can take this chance to invade and conquer the castle slowly as the king will be away at the temple to pray. When we managed to conquer the castle, the other things will be an easy as ABC…" Usagi with a confident stated his early planning.

"So in other word, we will attack the kingdom when they are unaware." Takano concluded.

"Absolutely correct, Takano-kun. For this plan to success, I had Hatori and his underlings investigate the castle with the help of some of your people. Hatori also toldme that he managed to gather some hundred faithful soldiers who really want to fight alongside of you…"

'Oh…that guy…' Takano smiled that his friend, Kisa managed to work with Hatori.

"For the final plan, I had constructed this plan based on the information will start with…"

~A few hours later~

Misaki was standing on the veranda, while looking at the bright full moon. It always managed amaze to him, with its spirit always shining although dark clouds covered its view. Misaki looked to the beautiful constellation, while thinking about this evening meeting.

'It will start soon… why does my heart pounds like this so suddenly.' Misaki could not help to feel nervous and scare as he could not predict what would happen if the plan didn't work. He can never surviving the lossof another loved one.

'What if Usagi-san…' Immediately Misaki slapped his faces.

'Think positive Misaki, believe in Usagi-san. He said that everything will be ok, so I had to trust him!' Misaki pushed his negative way of thinking to the side. All he could do now was have faith in Usagi-san…

~End of Chapter 16~

**So how the story so far? I thought to end this story maybe in the half of the year before I will busy with my SPM. Anyway, thank you for taking your time to read it. **** And the song for last chapter, it was actually 'shoudou' from Jr 2. **

P/s: Can you guess the song for this chapter?


	17. Chapter 17 The Journey

**Honto ni gomennasai! It's been a while that I update this story.*sigh* **

**I thought that I want to update it a week ago but my editor didn't give any respond yet…**

**So this chapter is not edited and you know… sorry for the grammar mistake. The school is really kept me stress with all the extra classes on the weekend. To make the things worst, I lost the story's draft and I don't know how to do…**

**Anyway, I will think about the problem. And for the hundreds time already (I think), I do not own JR and SIH.**

**P/S: This chapter had been edited. **

Chapter 17: The Journey

"Waa~ it's so beautiful!" Misaki was amazed with the scenery of the hill and the forest near the border of the kingdom. Usagi just smiled, happy to see his beloved's smiling face. He had thought that it'd be better to let Misaki stayed in the castle, Misaki immediately rejected the teenwas more willing to come along with him rather that have to suffer the agonizing wait for his return.

"Misaki, do you like it?" Usagi snuggled closer to his lover. He inhaled the intoxicating scent of the sweetbrunette.

"Ah… Usagi-san, you're to close…" Misaki struggled a little.

"Thank you… and sorry…"

"Eh.. Why?" Misaki was confused by Usagi reply.

"Just sorry…" Usagi replied in his deepsultry voice. Misaki looked up to his husband, trying to find the problem. But Usagi just smiled beautifully to his partner making the boy blushed in embarrassment.

"Baka Usagi, smiling likes that…" Misaki mumbled. But Usagi could hear it.

"You're so cute, watashi wa kawai Misaki…"

~Time skip~

Finally, they reached the border of the Emerald Kingdom. Misaki directed his eyes to observe the situation at the entrance's gate. The scary looking guard made Misaki flinch in fear. Luckily, Usagi sensed this immediately, and moved to soothe the boy by rubbing his back. Misaki relaxed a bit, and cracked a smile to the man. They were travelling in a small group now as it was dangerous for them to show up with a whole army. Usagi's group was positioned to gather information first hand while uniting with the small army that was already lurking in the capital.

They made a past through the gate under the pretense of normal merchants. They brought along goods like silk and food to be sold while doing their mission. Misaki looked to his side catching a glance of Onodera who was riding a chestnut mare with Takano. He remembered the event near the waterfall right after they pasted the thick forest.

~Flashback~

"We stop here. Everyone can take a rest and do what they wish so long as you're not blowing our cover." Usagi shouted to the group. Originally, the group consisted of the royal couple, Takano, Misaki's maids including Onodera, Usagi's warlords (his friend, maybe),and Nowaki and Miyagi along with their right hand men. Every couple had their own set of guards. This is how Misaki got to meet the head knight of Usami kingdom, Isaka. Along with him, there are Asahina and Aikawa, which shocked Misaki, as he'd never, thought that Aikawa was a knight. Apparently, she is the highest rank among the lady knights, serving the kingdom as the second in chief after Isaka and Usagi.

Misaki took the chance to wander around the waterfall, playing with the cool water. He dipped his sore feet into the crystal clear water while enjoying the beautiful scenery of the waterfall.

"Misaki-sama, do you need anything?" A boy's voice greeted the relaxing boy. Misaki glanced to the side and smiled at his friend. Yeah, _his_ friend. Although, Onodera stubbornly, refused to call him 'Misaki', it didn't affect the title of a friend for Misaki. He was very lucky to have such wonderful people around him that really love and take good care of him.

"I'm ok. I don't need anything…just I need you here." Misaki grabbed the boy and make him sit beside him.

"The water is really nice you know. Try to dip your toes in." Misaki smiled to the boy. Onodera just smiled back and proceed with the action. He put aside his shoes and dip his feet in the water.

"It's very beautiful right?"

"Yeah, I wish that it will this beautiful every day…" Ritsu chuckled lowly to himself, feeling a little bit frustrated.

"Are you having some kind of problem, Ritsu? Maybe I can help…"

"Nothing really. My life is not that important right now… I just feel very irritating with someone…" Ritsu answered it while still locked his gaze on the waterfall.

"Emph… ok if you say so… but are you really sure with not telling me anything?" Misaki glanced to the boy, still smiling.

"I'm not really in mood to talk about it; it's just that I… I really hate myself for not telling the truth. I feel very angry with myself…" Onodera averted his eyes to the other side, looking to the field of wild flowers. The bright colors of nature's beauty somehow soothed him and he found a smile playing upon his lips.

"Is it about Takano-san, Ritsu?" Onodera tensed in shock while looking straight into the other's eyes. He was positively he hadn't told anybody about his relationship with Takano. So how did Misaki know?!

"How did you—?!"

"Well, you told me about your past, about the break up and then when I looked to both of you I can sense something was amidst. After that, I confirmed with Usagi that you come from Emerald Kingdom. Anyway, when I looked at Takano-san, I can see the softness in his eyes, just like I see in Usagi-san's eyes." Misaki explained every detail. He didn't want Onodera to misunderstand him.

"Emph… well… yeah. It's about Takano-sama. I just don't know how to react. I thought after the incident I will never let my heart open for him or anyone again. But when I look in his golden eyes, I just can't take my eyes off him. It's just like… like… I don't know!" Onodera pulled at his hair in frustration.

"I can only give you this piece of advice: never let your love to go… it will just make you suffer. And I think Takano-san is capable of taking care of you… Ritsu. Just believe in him once more; although I don't know your feeling right now, but I know what betrayal can feel like." Misaki smiled beautifully at the boy. Perhaps, it was because they were in the same situation that his heart felt like he wanted to help the poor boy.

"Thank you… Misaki-sama, I really appreciated it."

"You're welcome. And maybe it's better to start calling Takano-san by his first name." Onodera blushed in embarrassment while Misaki chuckled. They were not aware that their conversation was being watched by the semes.

"It look like our cute ukes are having a serious talk." Usagi patted Takano's shoulder signaling that he had to do something.

"Yeah, thanks for taking care of Onodera. I could not ask for more…" Takano averted his eyes to the sound of laughter from the two boys. He smiled as he could see that his little lover is very happy to be here.

"Well, it is what friends are for. Anyway, you should be thanking Misaki for this. I'm really glad that he could have a friend like Onodera. It makes me feel relieved that he has someone that he can interact with." Usagi smiled softly at the boys.

After that, they continued their journey and reached the entrance gate.

~In the present~

"It's so busy today…" Misaki mumbled slowly. The town they had entered was packed.

"Akihiko-kun, let go to the river side of Mawar River." Takano rode the horse in front leading the group. Finally, they reached the destination. Misaki looked up to the house, amazed by the beauty of the landscape. There were many roses planted in the house compound and near the riverside. He smiled thinking that he should pluck some of the lovely flowers later.

~End of Chapter 17~

**Not really a progress right?**

**Anyway, I will try to upload often if I get my hand on the CP. It's hard these days to just sit down and have my time with the story. Maybe next year, when I finish my high school, I can concentrated more. **

**Please review! I'm dying to know your opinions and ideas for the whole story so far and next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18 The Beginning

_**Note: This is chapter had been edited.**_

**Hello… I'm back! Time for a new update. Seriously, this month had been a hellish month for me. I have to go for 3 weeks camp and this weekend I will go on a vacation and next week I will going to an event for two weeks. Also this week, I will be having a completion so I'm really sorry for the delay. It' seem I will be busy for the next few weeks. **

**Anyway, this chapter is not edited so I really sorry for the grammar mistakes. **

Chapter 18: The Beginning…

The day had arrived. Misaki diverted his worried eyes to the calendar hanging on the wall. Tonight, everything that Usagi and his group had planned would be put to the test. Hurriedly, Misaki put on his cloths and ran downstairs when he heard the familiar deep voice of said man calling for him.

"Yes, I'm coming." Misaki pushed open his room's door, pushing it back after passing through. 'Everything will be alright…'

"Misaki, what took you so long? I'm hungry right now." Usagi paced around the kitchen, eyeing the green-eyed boy. Misaki on the other hand was busy preparing the breakfast.

"Really? I don't think that I took long at all." Misaki heated up the water and cut the vegetable into small pieces. He took the fish out from the freezer, while gazing at the man.

"It's doesn't important. Anyway, I have some things to talk with you about after this… I will wait for you in the garden. Is that ok?" Usagi stood up, pacing through the kitchen to the arch that connected the house with the beautiful garden outside.

Hesitantly, Misaki answered," Ok.I'll be there."

Misaki continued to cook the breakfast while humming and singing his favorite song. He remembered the first time he'd heard the song, he was mesmerized with the beauty of the words and the melody itself, and harmony fitted the situation. The soft, low music pierced his longing heart. Yes, he was longing for love.

_**When I reached out and touched you**_

_**there was a single high note in my heart**_

_**As we gazed at the darkening sky,**_

_**the world that continues on endlessly**_

_**was calling out**_

_(Misaki remembered his first time meeting Usagi. He remembered how his heart pound so loudly as it might burst. He was called to the world where there is love exists)_

_**People become people by falling in love**_

_**and knowing pain don't they?**_

_**On the other side of the night that you cried**_

_**the cymbals of time resounded**_

_(Usagi thought about how Misaki's presence affected his life. His old self doesn't believe in love because of what had happen to his family. But, now he understand that people become people by falling in love and taste the pain. When, Usagi heard Misaki's cried on the day that his brother died, his heart was like had being stabbed and the pain slowly crawled from his heart to his body making it's numb.)_

_**I surely believe that the karma that we create together in this sky**_

_**will play a song of love,**_

_**the tears of the red moon are a quiet music**_

_**Let's live so that we can share the light**_

_('I believe we can be happy together, sharing the ray of joys. The karma surely will play the song of our love. I will do anything for you, MY MISAKI…' )_

_**Because you called out to me**_

_**it was like a wish being born for the first time**_

_**I'll hold your hand until we reach an unfinished sky,**_

_**chasing after the red moonlight of June**_

_('Because of you, I become like this now. I believe on your love and I wish I can hold on to your hand every time. Please don't let me go… Please stay alive for me… Usagi-san…For me, as you are my moonlight of June…') _

_**Their love become Mutual…**_

"Usagi-san! Usagi-san! Nanda? You were sleeping? I thought you wanted to talk about something." Misaki stood in front of the man.

"No, I don't sleep. I'm just enjoying your voice and the breeze." Usagi grabbed the boy's hand and brought it together with his.

"Ne.. Misaki, I really don't want this to happen, but…if…if…the outcome of this plan doesn't work, I… if something happen to me, please I want you to be strong." Usagi grabbed the boy and hugged him tightly in an embrace. Upon hearing this, Misaki felt as if his chest had been stabbed by a knife, tearing his heart to pieces.

"Please…don't say that to me… I really don't want to feel that kind of pain again…" Misaki buried his head in the broad chest. He hugged his husband back, tightly.

"I know… just please stay strong for me… I'm also don't want to feel the pain of losing someone dear to me. Misaki, I really love you. No matter what happens in the future, please believe in me…" Usagi cupped the boy's face and gently caressed the velveteen cheek.

"Yeah… I will trust you…"

~Time Skip~

Night had fallen. The festival started. Although the cottage was a few hundred meter away from the center of town, the loud sound of music could be heard clearly. The group was already ready at their post. The short meeting had already been conducted by Usagi before they started the plan.

"The objective of this plan is to bring down the king and seize the castle. Conquer the kingdom with as little bloodshed as possible. Please remember to not attack any town folks unless they attacked us first. Same goes to the army. We will begin the plan at the stroke of midnight. It will be the signal, marking the beginning this war." Usagi dearly wanted the plan to succeed.

The troops were divided into three major groups that were lead by Usagi, Nowaki and Miyagi. With the support of his warlords, Usagi managed to gather some a large amount of knights and soldiers that were willing to fight together under him. He was very grateful that he had such wonderful friends by his side. Offhandedly, Misaki wondered how Usagi managed to befriend the two warlords that originally ruled the landsto the South and North.

"Usagi-san can I ask you something?" Misaki treaded slowly toward his husband. The meeting had ended and the groups had already been dismissed and had gone to their positions.

"Yes, my love?"

With a slight blush at being called that, Misaki uttered his question, "I know this isn't the right time but I was curious about the two warlords that joined this battle. Although I've met them earlier during our wedding, you never told me how you met them. Ah, sorry! I'm bothering you so much. It's just I'm really curious…"

"It's ok. It's also my fault as I never told you about them. As you know, they were once rulersthe Northern and Southern kingdoms. Actually, I met Nowaki through Hiroki. Do you remember him?" Usagi took Misaki hand and slowly dragged him to the couch.

"Yes, I remember him. He's the one that became Nowaki's right hand, right?"

"Good, you remember. He was actually my first childhood friend. I meet him one day when I went to the forest to take a walk."

"Wait, YOU WHEN FOR WALKS IN THE FOREST?! What are you thinking?! You were still a kid back then." Misaki was disbelief.

"That's not important. Anyway, one day we went to the south kingdom, Leiala. It was a city of knowledge. We were travelling to get to the southern waterfall to find rare herbs to cure Hiroki's mother's illness. At that time, somehow, chaos broke out. They said that a large number of troops were heading toward the city and had barricaded the gate. When we heard about this, we wanted to find a route that we can used to go out from there. However, it was useless as the troops were already surrounding the city. After a series of escaping and fighting, we were caught by the enemy. Somehow, the leader took a liking to Hiroki when he tried to save a kid that was about to fall from a cliff. It was a long story. The truth was, someone asked help from the leader to kill the mayor of the city. They said that that peasant wicked and used the people for his own good. It was a massacre." Usagi explained to Misaki.

"What a cruel man… So how'd Hiroki ended up with Nowaki?" Misaki lifted his gaze, meeting the pairs of amethyst eyes.

"Well, just like us, it was love at the first sight. It was something that could not being control by us, right? Don't you agreed, My Love…" Usagi caressed the soft cheek. Misaki blushed at the man's touch. It felt so sweet and his heart filled with joy.

"Yeah, somehow, I know what happened next. So, end the about Nowaki. How about Miyagi-san? I can't think about anything that I can connect to you." Misaki frowned, thinking about the matter.

"For him, actually it was quite simple. After the uproar at Leiala, we went to the southern waterfall and found the herbs. We continued our journey and came across Shinobu from a slave trading post. He helped us to escape from the trader and I granted his wish to follow me back home. Anyway, at that time I also met Onodera-kun. We all had to take the ship to cross the sea but somehow we landed on the shore of the Northern Kingdom. Something happened and Shinobu met Miyagi one night. Miyagi was already married at that time, but I heard he got divorced. Before we departed, Shinobu asked me whether he can stay thereor not, and I just said that he could do whatever he wanted. Miyagi thanked me and promised me that he will help me if I am in need." Usagi smiled thinking back to the great adventure he had had with Hiroki.

"Waa~ I also want an adventure like that…" Usagi chuckled at Misaki's excitement.

"Yeah, maybe we can go there after this…" Usagi kissed Misaki's forehead.

"Really, I will look forward to it." With that, Misaki danced in joy while cracking a smile at his husband.

Usagi just chuckled and proceed with the task.

~Midnight~

All troops were already positioned at their posts. Usagi, Takano and their troops surrounded the main castle while Nowaki ordered his men to go undercover as citizens and act like they were celebrating the festival. Miyagi on the other hand seized the main gate that connected the city to the kingdom's border. They just had to wait for the signal…

Ding, Ding, Ding…

The sound from the clock tower echoed throughout the city. The cheering and laughter of the citizen, contrasted sharply with the coming events. At the signal, all three groups instantly launched the attack.

~In the main castle~

"Now! Charge!" With that, Usagi's troops immediately surrounded the castle. Unprepared soldiers,maids and servants went running for their lives. Usagi ordered his men to capture all the people that worked in the castle and took them to the small hall. Takano on the other hand, helped to fight the guards. Meanwhile, the king who had been preparing for the night's festival was shocked with the sudden attack.

"WHAT?! How could you let this to happen." The King scolded every minister was present in the courtroom.

"WHO THE HELL ATTACK ME!? TELL ME NOW!"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, it looks like Akihiko-sama from Usami Kingdom managed to slip through our border line and he has seized the main gate." An old minister answered in a low tone. Although he hated to work under the wicked king, he didn't dare risk the lives of his family

"WHAT!? That USAMI AKIHIKO! But I already killed him. Wait… HARUHIKO, what is the meaning of this?!

Slowly, a dark hair man directed his eyes upwards and looked straight at the king.

"It's seems that he managed to escape…"

~End of chapter 18~

**Ha, ha,ha a cliff hanger… opss, it's like Haruhiko is alive! **

**Anyway, Can you guess what the song is? ( I will tell the answer next week or anyone who PM me)**

**Please read and reviews… ^_^**


End file.
